Soul Mate
by SethMaxwell06
Summary: When the battle against Lucifer intensifies, Castiel decides to bring in his mate to help in their cause. Which leaves Dean and Sam getting the shock of their lives, especially when said mate is the former vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune!
1. To Love a Demon

So yeah... I went there. It wouldn't leave me alone okay! Blame Theo! He always drives me insane with ideas that don't make sense and yet at the same time in some bizzare way it does! So just leave it alone! I'm gonna go curl up in a corner and ponder my sanity now! I swear I'm not on drugs! I just have a really weird imagination! Although that idea of hyper Naruto being paired with calm, naive Castiel is rather funny, but still! Just read it! If you don't like then click back!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto nor do I own Dean, Castiel or Sam! They belong to Eric Kripke and Masashi Kishimoto!

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairing), AU and epic crack!

**Pairing:** Castiel/Naruto (again I swear I'm not on drugs!)

* * *

_**Soul Mate  
**__Supernatural/Naruto x-over  
_

* * *

"Wait, could you repeat that?" Dean questioned as he tried not to gape openly at the pair. Sam wasn't as lucky but could you really blame him? Both Winchesters were confused as hell which was never a good thing in their book. Now normally having Castiel suddenly pop in without warning was something they were used to and often expected. After all, they were all working together to put an end to Lucifer and the Apocalypse not to mention that Castiel was still on the run for abandoning Heaven and searching for God. So yes, it wasn't too surprising to see him anymore. But it was the other male next to him that really threw them for a loop.

The guy looked barely out of his teens, perhaps twenty tops. His hair was a vibrant gold that rested upon his head in a disheveled fashion, as if someone ran their hands through it before he arrived not to mention his blue blue eyes. They were a shade or two lighter than Castiel's and certainly expressed more than the angel's ever did. His skin was a soft tan and his body was lean, but muscled and sleekly compact; a swimmer's build. And he was grinning so widely the Winchesters wondered if his cheeks hurt; speaking of which they had also noticed strange scars upon his face, almost like whisker marks.

All in all, he was a strange individual but something about him set them off. The way he moved and held himself with a sort of practiced grace; as if he was used to being light on his feet and sneaking around. Not to mention the way his eyes took everything in. To a normal person it seemed that the stranger was merely curious and looking around, but to trained hunters they understood that this was not the case. They could immediately spot a soldier checking for any sort of threats and mapping out escape routes. Despite his appearance, Dean and Sam realized that this man wasn't who he appeared to be.

"I wish to introduce you to Naruto Uzumaki, my soul mate," Castiel repeated, "He has agreed to help us in our fight against Lucifer."

Dean sputtered while Sam looked torn between confused and curious as he studied the blond closer. He asked, "Is he another angel?"

"Nope! I'm a Kitsune youkai or a fox demon in your tongue," Naruto chirped. Things moved swiftly as guns were cocked and Castiel pushed the slightly shorter male behind him, standing in front of him protectively. The angel's blue eyes narrowed and flashed with hidden power which set the brothers on edge. They had never seen Castiel act in such a way and they didn't know what to make of it.

"Cas, get out of the way! It's a demon!" Dean hissed in annoyance, but there was concern for his friend in his features.

"He is not like the demons you know. He is a creature of the earth, an animal spirit if you will and the last of his kind. Naruto's power comes from the energies of the elements, what he calls chakra and is not a threat to us. He is my soul mate, specialty picked by my Father just for me and I will not allow you to harm him," Castiel growled in an uncharacteristic manner which implied how serious he was about the matter.

Dean and Sam glanced at each other before reluctantly lowering their weapons while Naruto stepped forward placing a hand on Castiel's arm. Nuzzling his shoulder and purring softly to him the blond demon sighed, "It's okay Cas just calm yourself. It's not like they could hurt me anyway."

"That is not the point Naruto. You have offered your services therefore they should treat you with more trust and respect," Castiel argued. Smiling gently the blond demon leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his angel's cheek whispering in his ear, "You have no need to fear Castiel. I won't die and leave you alone. We've both waited a long time for each other and I don't think that your god would be cruel enough to part us."

The brothers watched as Castiel seemed to relax and nod, leaning into Naruto when he gave him another kiss on the cheek although this one was closer to his mouth. The angel blushed while his mate smiled fondly, obviously amused over Castiel's embarrassed and naïve reactions.

"Christo," Dean muttered suddenly waiting for a reaction. It wasn't that Dean didn't trust Castiel, the guy rebelled against Heaven for them after all, but the last time a demon decided to "help" them it turned out to be a ploy to actually start the mess they were in. Unfortunately nothing happened as Naruto merely raised an eyebrow at the hunter amusement in his eyes. Eyes that were mocking Dean, he knew they were.

"Can't blame you for being cautious, keeps you alive after all. But I think you should have a little more trust in Castiel," Naruto stated pressed against his mate's side while rubbing his hands lightly over his back to sooth him. Naruto never liked it when Castiel was stressed and because the angel had banned him from getting involved with the Apocalypse, the blond would do whatever else he could to keep his mate content. But things were different now and Naruto was unable to stand by any longer while his soul mate was out fighting and risking his life.

That's why he was here, to help put an end to Lucifer's terror and make sure he didn't lose the one good thing in his life. Naruto had already lost too much in the past so he was selfish when it came to anything involving Castiel. He would slaughter millions if it kept his angel safe and alive. Even the darker part of him would sacrifice the Winchesters if it meant keeping Castiel protected. It was the truth no matter how cruel it seemed.

"Sorry, it's just," Sam paused, "Well usually when we get involved with demons it never turns out great for us."

Naruto nodded in understanding, "Can't blame you for not trusting the bastards but I'm not like them physically or mentally. If anything those guys are like my very very VERY distance cousins, five times removed. Not to mention they're weak compared to myself, I mean not to sound cocky but most of the time when they get a glimpse of me they turn tail and run because they know I'm on a whole other level compared to them."

"Oh? You're that bad ass huh? Then let me ask you, why suddenly decide to help us?" Dean questioned suspiciously, "What's in it for you?"

Naruto grinned, "I wanted to help before but soul mates tend to be overprotective of each other so Castiel asked me to remain hidden where I would be safe. I complied at first because I wanted to respect his wishes, but I can't stand by anymore. I'm not made to be timid, I was bred to fight. So I convinced Cas to let me help plus it allows me to keep a better eye on him. Can't tell you how much I worried when he was gone I'm surprised I haven't gone grey yet."

"Well I guess that makes sense," Sam muttered. Dean didn't look completely convinced but he was smart enough not to say anything else on the matter. In the end it was only his trust in Castiel that kept him from wasting the "demon".

"Well anyway!" Naruto chirped, "It's late so you two should probably get some sleep while I get a room for Castiel and I."

"Alright, we're heading out at nine tomorrow," Sam explained. The blond nodded in understanding cheerfully dragging the angel toward the door. He bid the brothers a quick goodnight before disappearing outside to head to the office. Castiel merely followed in confusion and fondness having always enjoyed how carefree his soul mate could be.

Getting a room was no challenge as Naruto was charming and polite as he chatted away with the woman manning the front desk. Another trait Castiel admired about Naruto was his ability to get along with anyone he met although sometimes the angel didn't appreciate how the humans flirted with his mate. But Naruto would brush them off as gently as he could and always came back to Castiel hugging his arm as if he'll disappear. It felt good to know that the blond demon cared for him so much.

When they reached their room Naruto immediately flopped onto the bed and stretched out sighing in pleasure while Castiel merely stood and watched him. Opening his eyes Naruto smiled and held out his arms beckoning him. Castiel complied as he carefully pulled off his trench coat and neatly set it aside along with his shoes before walking over to climb onto the bed. It was a habit that Castiel often let Naruto indulge in since the blond had been deprived of emotional security most of his youth.

Cuddling close to the angel, Naruto sighed happily as his illusion dropped away revealing furry fox ears and a fluffy tail which immediately wrapped around Castiel's waist. And like many times before Castiel reached down to stroke it reverently, enjoying the softness of his fur and the soothing purr that always rose in his throat.

"Mmm, feels good," Naruto hummed happily snuggling closer to his angel. Castiel's eyes softened as he spoke, "I'm pleased."

It was quiet between them as Castiel continued to stroke Naruto's tail while the blond merely relaxed and listened to his mate's heart beat. Tenderly he whispered, "You know I'll protect you right? When it comes down to it it'll always be you I choose in the end because you're mine and I'm selfish."

"I understand," Castiel replied.

Shifting to lean over the angel Naruto smiled warmly as he purred, "Good."

The kiss they shared was slow and chaste as they savored the warmth of their bond. It had been strange of Naruto when he was first approached by God and Castiel, on the brink of darkness and insanity as he stood in the midst of his ruined village and life. He had just lost everything he cared for and felt he couldn't go on any longer, he was tired. Then they had appeared in a ray of glowing light.

Naruto hadn't wanted to believe at first when God told him of his destiny, to be the companion and soul mate to an angel. He had just wanted to die, to return to his friends and family as he faded away into the Earth. But then he caught Castiel's gaze and the bond had snapped into place. He still hurt, he had still been in pain and utter agony over his loss, but Castiel was suddenly there holding him in his arms and cradling him with his soft wings.

He had slowly taken the pain away and healed him, filled in the cracks with his pure love and utter devotion. Naruto had never felt anything like it before and he learned to accept Castiel for the angel became everything to him; his friend, his brother, his lover, his mate. Castiel was his as much as he was the angel's. This meant that Naruto would protect him no matter the cost and that's why he was willing to fight even the devil himself! Lucifer was a threat that needed to be eliminated and that's what Naruto would do. After all if he was cursed with his powers as Kyuubi, he might as well put them to use.

Pulling away slightly to breathe, Naruto smiled, "I love you Castiel."

"And I you Naruto. I thank Father every day for being granted you as my companion," Castiel replied. Naruto snuggled closer yawning softly as he questioned, "Do you think when this is all over that we can finally start our own family?"

Castiel blinked, "You wish… for children?"

"I think… it would be nice. Not now, but someday soon. I've always wished for a family of my own," Naruto confessed. The angel appeared thoughtful before hugging his tired mate closer, stroking his hair. Leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead he said, "Perhaps if we pray to Father and show our sincerity, he will grant us our wish."

"Mmm, sounds good," Naruto purred as he began to drift to sleep enjoying the warmth of his soul mate who stood vigilant over him, dreaming of a day when they could truly be a happy family. But until that day, they would fight and hold fast to each other gazing toward a promising future at the end of their path.

* * *

Hope I kept everyone in character. If not oh well! I tried! If you liked it then yay you're a crazy as me! And for those of you who don't like it, then go back to where you came from. Cause if you bitch, I'm gonna roast your asses! So until next time!

**~Seth**


	2. Angel of Mine

So I decided to add on some more chapters to this story since people seemed to really like the concept. But this won't be a long story, a total of seven or eight chapters I think since I have other stories I need to devote my time to. But anyway, this is kind of a filler chapter before the good stuff starts happening so bear with it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Naruto or Supernatural. They belong to Kishimoto and Kripke, may the gods bless them for their brilliance.

**Warnings:** Slash/yaoi (male/male pairing), AU, violence, language, angst, dark themes, sexual situations, and anything else I'll add on later

**Pairing: **Castiel/Naruto

* * *

_**Chapter II**_

_**Angel of Mine**_

"This is all your fault Winchester," Naruto hissed as he along with Sam and Dean ducked behind a fallen tree, pressed against the ground as they heard the shuffling and howl of a werewolf. Light blue eyes glared darkly at Dean who glared back, growling, "How the hell is it my fault?"

"If you had just stayed put and let me deal with the mutt we wouldn't be in this situation," Naruto replied his ears pressing back when he heard and smelt the werewolf getting closer.

"Dude! You're a midget compared to that thing! It would have clawed you in half," Dean retaliated. Behind him Sam rolled his eyes in disbelief at how forgetful his brother was. Naruto mirrored Sam's thoughts as he grumbled, "Uh hello! Youkai here! I could kill that thing without breaking a sweat, not to mention my previous occupation as a shinobi trained me in the art of stealth. I could have slit that things throat before it realized what the hell was going on."

Dean's lips thinned and he looked ready to protest before Sam cut in, "Guys, now is not really the time to be fighting like kindergarteners."

And of course Sam had to be right. Their cover suddenly burst into shards of wood and dead leaves as the werewolf smashed it obviously having finally tracked them down. The Winchesters and Naruto rolled away in order to avoid injury, moving quickly to stand and drawing weapons. The werewolf sniffed and growled at them eyeing Naruto cautiously; it could sense that the blond was a more powerful predator.

Turning to the Winchesters it roared and charged dodging the bullets fired at it. But Naruto was faster. Before the werewolf could reach its prey, the blond demon kicked it into a tree. Never losing his momentum, Naruto followed the werewolf landing crouched on top of it pinning it down with his strength. Avoiding snapping jaws he grabbed the creatures head and cleanly snapped it's neck before moving away. Dean and Sam could only watch as the corpse was suddenly set on fire with Naruto standing near the burning carcass, watching it carefully yet with a bit of remorse no doubt thinking about the individual the werewolf used to be.

It wasn't surprising for the Winchesters to see Naruto display such emotions when they went on hunts. The blond always mourned the various victims no matter who or what they were, feeling a connection with them in some small way. They didn't understand why he felt that way since they knew next to nothing about his past, only that he had been a shinobi and that his friends had all died after a great tragedy. But anything beyond that, the blond demon was a great mystery. When the fire died down and the corpse was nothing more than smoldering ashes, Naruto turned to them a little weary and sighed, "We should get going."

"Yeah," Sam murmured in agreement before guiding his brother and friend back toward the Impala. It was quiet as they packed away their weapons into the trunk before climbing into the sleek muscle car. The silence continued to linger as they drove back to their motel, so much so that Dean finally cracked after five minutes and turned on the radio hoping his favorite tunes would drive the discomfort away. Sam frowned at Dean in irritation before glancing back at Naruto noticing that the blond didn't seem to mind nor care really about the music. He merely rested against the window, relaxed.

They did make a pit stop at one diner in town that seemed to be open all the time and ate, finding themselves hungry despite the hunt. As always Naruto grumbled about the lack of ramen as he looked over the menu drawing a disgusted look from both Sam and Dean. One of the few things they learned about their friend was his unnatural obsession for ramen and there had been more than one occasion where Naruto and Dean had gotten into an hour long argument over the subject. It usually ended with Sam threatening to castrate them both if they didn't shut up.

"Dude seriously? How the hell can you like ramen?" Dean made a face at the thought. Naruto snorted eyeing the older hunter, "It's better than the heart attacks on a bun you get. I mean I love me a good burger too, but the ones you seem to get are always nothing but stacks of meat, cheese, bacon and grease. No wonder you're pudgy."

"Hey I am not pudgy! I have a well toned, sexy body thank you very much!" Dean protested indignantly.

"Whatever you say pudgy," Naruto said. Sam grinned into his menu trying not to get in the middle of the fight since it was rather amusing to see Dean flustered. His brother was usually the one that did the teasing and got under people's skin, but to see Naruto turn everything around on him was refreshing.

"You're just jealous that all the hot ladies adore me," Dean smirked.

"Oh please," Naruto rolled his eyes, "You're a man whore, good for you Dean. But you forget that I have a rather sexy mate to come home too. All you have most of the time is your right hand."

"Well either way I get action. I mean with Cas acting like a blushing virgin, I can only figure that there ain't nothing happening in the bedroom," Dean jabbed. Naruto blushed before growling as he questioned, "How do you know Cas is a virgin?"

Dean seemed hesitant on replying and since Sam was feeling a bit evil, answered for him, "He took him to a brothel."

"You took my mate… my Castiel to a brothel? He let you take him to a brothel?"

"Er well… he actually didn't really want to go. I mean come on! He was planning on taking out an arch angel and if it was going to be his last day on earth I wasn't going to let him die a virgin!" Dean protested, "Besides, I didn't know he had a mate either."

Naruto gave him a steady look before turning back to his menu. This didn't ease Dean's fears since he knew the blond fox was a prankster at heart, having been the victim of his jokes since they started working together. So he knew he wasn't off the hook, not by a long shot and the eldest Winchester wondered if he should learn to sleep with one eye open. Another hour was spent at the diner before they paid and left, the exhaustion from their hunt finally catching up with them. When they reached their motel it was a sight for sore eyes as Dean parked the Impala and climbed out, stretching along with his passengers. Yawning Naruto questioned, "When are we heading out tomorrow?"

"Probably around nine," Sam replied.

Nodding the blond demon bid them goodnight and shuffled to his room pulling the key out from his pocket. Unlocking the door he stepped inside only to pause and tense when he saw Castiel sitting upon his bed, hunched over with torn clothing and a bit of blood. Immediately rushing over he knelt down beside his mate and checked him over.

"Hello Naruto," the angel's gravely voice greeted.

"Holy shit Cas, what happened to you?" Naruto asked taking off his trench coat and dress jacket, his hand glowing blue as he healed any cuts or scraps that were visible. Castiel replied, "My brothers and sisters… I killed three today while searching for my Father."

"Oh Cas," Naruto whispered softly knowing how much it pained his mate to fight against his family. Leaning up he hugged the brunette firmly nuzzling his neck and whispering soothing words to him, wishing he could take away the pain and helplessness his love felt. The angel had done so much for him in the past, healed what he thought could never heal and Naruto wanted nothing more than to return the kindness he was given.

"I wish there was something I could do… something to make things better for you," he whispered kissing his cheek before running his nose along his jaw, "I can feel it. Your grace is leaving you, little by little."

"There is nothing I can do. I have disobeyed my orders, turned my back on Heaven… this is the consequence of my choice," Castiel stated.

"Then… I'll share my power… my energy with you. After all we are soul mates… what is mine is yours as well," Naruto declared gazing up at the angel with a serious gleam in his eyes. Castiel blinked unsure if such a thing was possible. Naruto couldn't share his demonic chakra with Castiel because the dark energy wasn't compatible with the angel's astral powers, but he knew that the blond still retained his normal elemental chakra as well.

"I do not wish to take energy from you," Castiel protested.

"Castiel… I have more than enough to go around. Don't worry about me," Naruto assured. Knowing how stubborn his mate was and realizing he wasn't going to take no for an answer, the angel sighed before nodding his consent. It would help ease both of them in the end either way. Smiling, Naruto carefully unbuttoned Castiel's dress shirt before shimming into his lap. Placing warm hands on his chest, Naruto leaned close and rested their foreheads together whispering, "There is nothing I would not do for you Castiel."

"And I for you."

"Relax," he purred before opening the bond between them. His hands glowed the faintest purple as chakra trickled into Castiel, latching onto and feeding his grace. The angel gasped and shivered as the mixture of wind and fire energy rushed through his veins, fueling him; wind for agility and the poise of flight, fire for strength and the glow of light within his soul. Naruto hummed softly as he wrapped his tail around him, embracing him with all his senses.

They remained frozen that way for minutes, hours, days, weeks, perhaps a life time in their minds. They were vulnerable to each other, open in ways they had never been before with anyone else and there was unconditional trust and devotion between them. Both knew they were safe, secure in their world where nothing else existed except for them. When Naruto felt his mate was recharged enough, he carefully pulled his chakra back into his own body before detaching himself from the angel. Castiel frowned obviously not enjoying the absence of warmth as he pulled Naruto back into his lap and held him firmly, nuzzling his neck. The blond demon didn't mind stroking his hair and back gently, closing his eyes.

"I'm here and I'm not letting you go. You saved me long ago Castiel when I didn't think I could or was worth saving and now it's my turn to save you," Naruto murmured kissing his lover's forehead. Castiel said nothing, merely tightened his grip to convey his gratitude. Words were rarely needed between them, they had centuries to learn about one another and to strengthen their bonds. That was why Naruto was willing to share his energy, his life essence with Castiel. He loved the angel, treasured him above all others and he would kill for him.

"My angel."

* * *

Yay for sappy romance! But this is the calm before the storm and it will get a bit darker from here on out. Hope you enjoyed yourselves, please leave a review and let me know what you think! Next chapter takes place during the episode "Abandon All Hope" so should be exciting.

**~Seth**


	3. For You I Live

Another chapter, I was going to wait longer to upload this but since it's my birthday today I wanted to celebrate! So here's the newest chapter adapted to the episode **Abandon All Hope** which made me cry like a baby! But you won't be crying in this one! Nevah! Cause Naruto is awesome and he can't leave people to die if he has the power to save them. Won't say anymore cause we don't want spoilers! Anyway, read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Naruto or Supernatural. They belong to Kishimoto and Kripke, may the gods bless them for their brilliance.

**Warnings:** Slash/yaoi (male/male pairing), AU, violence, slight gore, minor character death, language, angst, dark themes, sexual situations, and anything else I'll add on later

**Pairing: **Castiel/Naruto

* * *

_**Chapter III**_

_**For You I Live**_

Naruto had learned over his career as a shinobi that sometimes no matter how well thought out plans were, there were times when it just wasn't enough. Despite that the Winchesters had finally gained back the Colt, a gun that apparently could kill anything, Naruto could not deny the feeling within his gut that told him this mission was doomed to fail. He knew the other humans as well as Castiel could sense it, that facing Lucifer was facing the end of their lives. But Naruto wasn't going down without a fight and if the gun didn't work, he certainly was going to thrash the feathery bastard for messing with his mate and friends.

So that's why he was in his current situation. He along with Castiel, the Winchesters and two other hunters named Ellen and Jo headed out to track down Lucifer. The trail led to an abandoned town that immediately sent the warning bells in his head ringing and he had to hold in the urge to growl, pulling his chakra tighter into his body. If Lucifer was really in town, Naruto wanted the element of surprise on his side. No doubt the fallen angel was expecting the Winchesters, but he wouldn't be expecting Naruto.

The blond did feel slight irritation when Dean suggested they split up with he and Sam going to the police department leaving Ellen, Jo, Naruto and Castiel to search for any of the townsfolk. He immediately grumbled about it, "We should stick together. Being apart just greatens our chances of getting attacked and/or injured."

"We can handle ourselves just fine," Jo protested.

"Not saying you can't, but this is Lucifer we're talking about. And where he is, no doubt there are demons around," Naruto explained.

"Well then we'll just have to keep a sharp eye out," Ellen said as she found a place to park. Shrugging Naruto climbed out stepping aside to allow Castiel to slide out as well. Wrinkling his nose as he scented the area, Naruto stepped closer to his angelic mate. Even the air smelled wrong, heavy and stale. It was hard to describe, but it just rubbed the blond the wrong way.

Noticing Castiel looking around cautiously, Ellen questioned, "What's wrong Cas?"

"This town isn't empty," he stated ominously, "Reapers."

"Oh well that's just fucking great," Naruto growled realizing why the air smelled wrong. He couldn't see reapers like Castiel could, but he could sense them. They always left a distinct smell which he found odd but never really questioned. Ellen and Jo glanced at each other before Ellen inquired, "Reapers? As in more than one?"

"They only gather like this in times of great catastrophe; Chicago Fire, San Francisco quake, Pompeii," Castiel explained, "Excuse me, I need to find out why they're here."

"Wait, I'll go with you," Naruto volunteered not wanting to leave his mate alone. Something about this set up wasn't right and it seriously had the blond fox on edge. Castiel glanced down at him before shaking his head, "You must stay with Ellen and Jo. I will be fine."

Feeling his ears pressed back under his illusion, Naruto frowned, "Please Cas… I have a bad feeling about this."

"I understand, but they will need you more than I. You can protect them until you find Sam and Dean again."

"But you're my mate… I need to be there for you," Naruto whispered. Reaching up and carefully touching his face, Castiel ran his thumb over the whisker markings upon his beloved's cheek before chastely kissing him. Speaking nothing else, the angel turned and walked off. Naruto drooped the demon in him clawing to get out, hissing at him to follow and protect their mate but he remained knowing that Castiel was right. He had to stay and protect Ellen and Jo.

"It'll be okay Naruto," Ellen reassured patting his shoulder, "Cas can take care of himself."

"I know… I just… he's all I have and I don't wish to lose him," Naruto confessed quietly. Ellen nodded in understanding knowing from experience how painful it is to lose someone you love deeply and she would never wish it on anyone, especially Naruto. He was a kind person despite what he was and she knew he didn't deserve to have Castiel stolen away. None deserved that sort of pain.

After getting back in the truck and driving around for a bit without any sign of life, they met back up with Sam and Dean. Suspicions were confirmed and Naruto felt his apprehension deepen when they discovered that Castiel was missing, not having returned to the Winchesters nor him. Shifting nervously as he held back the urge to run off and find his wayward lover, Naruto merely climbed out of the truck and grabbed his sword along with his weapons pouch as well as a gun Sam provided him with.

"I'm sure Cas is fine," the youngest Winchester tried to comfort him. Naruto nodded smiling grimly, but didn't feel any better. Castiel gave him a mission, to protect the humans under their charge and he would do it. He just didn't want it to be at the cost of his mate's life or safety. Sighing, Naruto waited as the group of hunters gathered their weapons before they headed out on foot hoping to find some sign of life or perhaps their prey. Of course it wouldn't be that easy, but they kept their guard up.

"Twenty minutes in town and we've already lost our angel," Dean grumbled as they walked along. Jo elbowed him hard causing him to hiss and glare at her. Frowning she nodded her head over to Naruto who was tense and glancing around, yet there was something about the way he moved that indicated he was anxious and troubled. Dean winced having forgotten for a brief moment that said angel's mate was still with them and no doubt was greatly concerned for the missing member of their party.

None of them had to say it out loud, they were all thinking the same thing. If Castiel wasn't back with them yet then the chances of him running into Lucifer were great. The question was whether he's dead or not. The thought of his mate no longer existing froze Naruto's insides and he tried to take slow, steady breaths in order to compose himself. It wasn't the best time to lose his head, they were in the middle of a battle and one mistake could lead to their own deaths. Passing a crossroad Naruto suddenly tensed and stopped causing the rest of the group to stop behind him conveying their bewilderment as they wondered what caught the youkai's attention.

"There you are," a voice called out forcing them to turn around guns pointed. A dark hair woman stood before them, smirking in a cocky fashion but Naruto wasn't focused on her like the rest of his companions. He was gazing darkly at the hellhounds surrounding her. His ears and tail perked, fur rising as he shifted his stance into more of a slight crouch.

"Meg!" Sam called out identifying the demon. She smirked and shook her head, "You shouldn't have come here boys."

"Well I could say the same for you," Dean growled as he stepped forward leveling the Colt at Meg. Meg chuckled as she indicated around herself questioning, "Didn't think I'd come alone did you?"

The hellhounds growled and barked as they crept closer freezing the hunters in their tracks as they looked around for their unseen foe. Naruto saw Dean's face pale a bit as he spoke up, "Hellhounds."

"Yeah Dean! Your favorite!" Meg joked obviously finding glee in her torment of the group, "Come on boys, my father wants to see you."

"I think we'll pass!" Sam shouted.

Meg shrugged, "Your call. You can make this easy or you can make this really, really hard."

Dean frowned before glancing back at the group. Ellen nodded firmly showing she wasn't going to back down, Sam and Jo tightened their grips on their guns while Naruto crouched a bit more flexing his fingers. They were ready to take on whatever came their way. Turning back to Meg Dean questioned, "When have we ever made things easy?"

He fired the Colt hitting a hellhound. Shouting at them to run the group turned and bolted as Meg laughed at them, the rest of the hellhounds giving chase. Naruto glanced back trying to keep tabs on where the beasts were. He saw one launch right for him and whirling around delivered a solid kick to it sending it crashing into a store window. From the corner of his eye he saw another tackle Dean down. Jo noticed at the same time he did calling the eldest Winchester's name and began firing her gun. Naruto admired her spirit as she continued to unload bullets into the hellhound, but she was vulnerable due to her inability to see the others. One tackled her and immediately tore into her side causing her to scream.

Ignoring Ellen's cries Naruto snarled his eyes bleeding red as his illusion dropped revealing his features to the humans around him. Within seconds he was grabbing the monster by the back of its neck and in a show of impressive and deadly strength he ripped it in half showering himself in its blood. Tossing away the carcass as Dean scooped Jo up and Sam was firing his gun, Naruto whirled on the rest of the pack letting out a deafening roar. Killing intent leaked from him in thick waves causing many of the hellhounds to back off, realizing they were in the midst of a powerful and deadly predator.

Wasting no time the group hurried off with Naruto bringing up the rear, quickly seeking refuge in an arms shop. As Dean went to set Jo down, Sam and Naruto worked together to chain up the door and salt the windows. When they were certain that they were safe for the moment, the pair immediately hurried back to help Ellen and Dean with Jo. Hearing Jo's frantic breathing and seeing how much blood she was losing, Naruto immediately knelt next to her squeezing between Dean and her mother. Drawing her attention to him, he murmured softly, "Jo… Jo look at me. It's me, Naruto. I know it hurts, but I promise I'm going to help you. You just need to relax and let me work okay? You're going to be okay."

"Naruto?" Sam called confused.

As Naruto began to help Ellen make Jo comfortable, he explained, "When I was a shinobi, I had to learn medical ninjutsu since I was in the field a lot and sometimes medic-nins weren't always there when you needed them. I'm not an expert, but I know enough to heal most of the major damage."

"Just the major damage? Heal all of it!" Dean demanded.

Placing a glowing blue hand over Jo's wound, Naruto hissed, "I just told you I'm not an expert, I only have enough knowledge to heal her wound so that it isn't life threatening. If I tried to heal everything not knowing exactly what I'm doing then I'll just cause more harm than good. At least with what I can give her, the chances of her living beyond today is greater than just leaving her unattended."

"What do you need?" Sam questioned wanting to help. Focused completely on his task he instructed, "I need a needle, some alcohol, some sort of thread or twine… something to sew her up and disinfect the wound. She'll still have a nasty gash, but any organs or muscles that the hellhound got to will be healed."

Nodding Sam and Dean immediately began their search while Ellen held Jo, stroking her hair and whispering softly to her, keeping her calm. Naruto closed his eyes finding it easier to concentrate when he wasn't completely distracted. Jo's life was in his hands and unlike with his friends, he wouldn't let her die. He had seen too many mothers lose their children to war and Ellen was a good woman who had already lost her husband. She didn't need to lose her only child too.

It took half an hour before Naruto was finished tending to Jo, her side stitched up and bandaged tightly. Sighing, the blond demon stood swaying slightly but was otherwise fine. Medical healing using chakra was draining although he wasn't afraid for his health. He just needed a few minutes rest and he would be fine. Feeling a hand on his shoulder Naruto glanced up to see Sam gazing at him in concern, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just takes a bit of energy out of ya is all. I'll be fine once I wash up and rest," Naruto replied before changing the subject, "Has Dean gotten a hold of Bobby?"

"Yeah, on an old radio. It's looking bad with the number of reapers around, Bobby's worried," Sam explained. Naruto nodded in understanding, "Yeah, I could smell them. There's definitely a large number of them and it makes me edgy."

"You smell them?"

"Yeah, can't see reapers just feel and smell them. Can see hellhounds though, annoying little bastards," Naruto growled, "Wanna rip that Meg bitch a part too for hurting Jo and worrying Ellen."

"Yeah I can see that… you think Cas is okay?"

"…I honestly don't know, but I hope he is." Naruto tried not to choke up, having forgotten about his mate due to all the chaos within the last half hour. Sighing he rubbed his forehead only to frown as he realized he just smeared more blood on himself. Sam nodded toward the back, "There's a bathroom back there, you should wash up. You're covered in blood, both human and hellhound."

"Tell me about it, shit reeks," Naruto sighed before walking off to wash up.

When he came back he immediately walked over to Dean who was still on the radio with Bobby, asking the old hunter what exactly did the large number of reapers entail. His furry ears twitched as he listened as Bobby spoke, "It sounds like death son. I think Satan's in town to work a ritual, I think he's planning to unleash Death."

"Son of a bitch," Naruto hissed making Dean jump and glare at him although his gaze wandered to his ears. Leaning closer uncaring of Dean's personal space he questioned, "Bobby… please tell me you don't mean Death the horseman, that Death?"

"Yes I mean Death the horseman, the pale rider in the flesh, big daddy reaper, the Angel of Death, call him what you want. The last time they unleashed him Noah was building a boat! That's why the place is crawling with reapers, they're waiting for the big boss to show," Bobby explained. Naruto groaned and turned to walk away not wanting to hear more of the conversation. This did not bold well for any of them.

Sitting down next to Jo who was resting, he reached out to pet her hair asking, "How ya holding up?"

She gave a weak smile, a bit pale from the blood loss, "Better… thank you. You saved me."

"Well I couldn't let you die, would have broken your mom's heart. You're a brave woman taking on a hellhound like that despite being unable to see them, I admire that. If I wasn't madly in love with Castiel, I'd be chasing after you," Naruto said wiggling his eyebrows playfully. Jo chuckled smacking him lightly on the arm. Curiously she began to pet his tail and he allowed her, realizing she needed some comfort.

"It's nice," she complimented. Naruto smiled, "Thanks, have eight others but I never bring them out unless I need to. If I brought all of them out, I'd be able to level this whole town and leave nothing behind."

"You're that powerful huh?"

"Yeah, but like I said I never use it. I've only ever used my power and abilities to protect those I care for like I did with you. I remember when that movie Spiderman came out and Peter's uncle told him that with great power comes great responsibility. I believe that, I live by it so I never try to abuse my power if I can help it."

"…Do you think we'll defeat Lucifer?"

"Who knows really, but all I know is that we're going to keep fighting until he's gone. It's the only way we'll be safe," Naruto replied. Jo nodded before she began to drift off, tired from the ordeal. The blond demon wrapped his tail tenderly around her and closed his own eyes deciding to rest for a few minutes. In his mind he prayed to the God who gave him his mate, prayed that they would be safe and that Castiel would be okay.

"I can't lose any more people… I can't," he thought before drifting off.

Naruto knew he hadn't slept long, perhaps ten to fifteen minutes before he was woken up by hushed whispering. Despite the brothers trying to be quiet, Naruto could still overhear them as they tried to figure out how to get passed the hellhounds in order to get Jo out and to reach the farm where Lucifer's ritual was going to take place.

Shifting a bit he spoke up, "I can make clones… shadow clones to be precise. I could make enough of them to keep the hounds at bay while we make a run for it, get Jo to safety. Besides, they're already wary of me, they won't come too close if they want to live. I can even have a few clones stay with Ellen and Jo as protection, just in case they run into anything nasty trying to get out of here."

"Can you do that?" Dean questioned appearing hopeful. Naruto snorted raising an eyebrow, "Who do you take me for Dean?"

"What about Cas?" Ellen inquired.

"I think Naruto should find him," Sam advised. The blond moved to protest but the youngest Winchester shook his head, "I know you're worried about him Naruto, you want to look for him. If your plan works and we're in the clear of the hellhounds, Dean and I can make it fine on our own. Plus if Castiel is trapped somewhere, you can free him and zap to us."

Naruto frowned realizing Sam had a point. Groaning he shook his head, "You're both crazy."

"You're one to talk short stuff," Dean joked.

"Eat me Deano!"

"Rather not, Cas would smite me if I tried."

"Alright boys, focus! We need to get moving if we're going to do this!" Ellen cut in. Feeling sheepish, they nodded in agreement before moving quickly to get to work. After gathering their supplies and checking their weapons, Naruto was the first to move summoning ten clones to protect the group of humans while he moved to the roof. He advised them to remain inside until he cleared the way.

Slinking across the roof quietly, Naruto peeked over the edge smirking when he saw the hellhounds restlessly stalking the front of the store. Standing, he moved back a couple of steps before taking a running leap and landed on the other side of the street in a crouch. Whirling around and whistling, Naruto smirked when he caught the pack's attention watching as they growled and began to approach him cautiously. His hands moved swiftly in a set of familiar seals as he summoned his chakra, at least two dozen clones appearing around him their eyes red, claws and fangs gleaming in the light of the setting sun. Without any verbal command, the clones charged attacking the hellhounds while Naruto sliced his way through the fray, his sword singing as it shed the blood of his enemies. Reaching the door he immediately opened it shouted, "Move! Move! Move!"

Wasting no time Dean and Sam took lead along with five clones who helped the Winchesters clear a path in front while four others along with Naruto and Ellen took rear. Jo was carried by the final clone, remaining in the middle. It seemed to take forever to move through the chaos of the fight for the hellhounds were formidable and cut the number of the small army by half, but the clones much like their master were made of tougher stuff.

When they finally broke through the group picked up their pace knowing they needed to hurry, five of the clones staying behind to defend them. They did not stop, did not look back as they ran Naruto and the remaining clones keeping an eye out for any more hellhounds. As they reached their vehicles, hope filled them and for now they were in the clear. Ellen immediately began to start up her truck while the clone carrying Jo gently placed her in her seat and buckled her up before taking point on top of the vehicle with its companions. Rushing up to Ellen's window Dean ordered, "Get the hell out of here. Drive and don't stop until you're at Bobby's! Just drive, don't worry about us okay?"

"You boys be careful," Ellen warned.

"We will, now go," Sam promised. Nodding Ellen waited for the three males to move out of the way before she hauled ass down the road that led out of town. Watching them until he could no longer see them Naruto turned to the brothers, "You two better hurry. I'm gonna find Cas and we'll meet you guys at the farm. Hopefully we can make it before Lucifer summons Death."

Dean nodded patting his arm, "Good luck, don't get killed."

"Could say the same to you," Naruto snorted, but smirked. And just like with Ellen, Naruto watched as Dean and Sam climbed into the Impala before taking off. Sighing, the blond demon turned and sensed the air, trying to find his mate's grace. Frowning at the faint, muffled hint his feet began to move as he took to the roofs, pushing along on all fours.

The horizon had long since swallowed the sun by the time Naruto was able to pinpoint where his mate was and he was anxious, knowing the time for the ritual was drawing near. Silently creeping into the building through an open window, Naruto dropped to the floor with the faintest tap. Sniffing and gazing around, he assessed that there was only himself, the reapers, Castiel and a single demon in the building. Lucifer wasn't here which meant bad news and he had to hurry.

Walking along Naruto cocked his head as he picked up voices, holding a growl when he detected the demon bitch Meg as well as Castiel. Using the shadows to his advantage, the blond slunk along the wall until he came upon an open room eyes narrowing when he noticed Castiel trapped in a ring of fire. He could only conclude that it was made with holy oil, one of the few things capable of caging and even harming an angel. Meg's back was toward him as taunted Castiel, gloating that they had won.

Castiel distracted her with his theory of how Lucifer was going to kill off the demons as well once he was done laying siege to Heaven and Earth. The foolish bitch denied that it was true, that Lucifer was their father and creator which made Naruto just roll his eyes. She was definitely delusional if she thought that being Lucifer's creation was going to save her from death, yeah right. The sudden groan of a rusted pipe drew Naruto's attention watching as the metal cylinder fell and hit Meg right into the ring of fire with Castiel. The angel placed his hand on her forehead obviously trying to cast her out, but couldn't. Despite sharing his chakra to fuel Castiel's grace, it wasn't enough to actually banish a demon from its vessel.

Meg laughed and mocked him, hitting where Naruto knew it hurt his mate. Her grating voice taunting the brunette stating that since he was cut off he couldn't do anything, questioning his worth toward the Winchester's cause. Feeling rage bubbling inside of him, Naruto stepped forward swiftly his hand coated in his demonic chakra. The flames parted for him as he slammed his hand into Meg's back catching her off guard as she gasped in pain and shock. Leaning forward to whisper in her ear, he purred, "My mate might not be able to banish demons anymore, but that's okay because I make up for it. I don't banish your kind, I kill them."

Finding her soul, he wrapped his claws around it, "You see, the difference between true demons and you abominations is that unlike you us youkai have the ability to give and take energy. While your kind have to take over a host in order to move around the human world, my kind create our own bodies using the energies around us. We power ourselves using outside sources like for example your soul."

He squeezed it for emphasis and Meg gasped withering in pain and fear. Her eyes rolled back as she tried to expel herself from her human host, but Naruto merely growled and wrapped his chakra tighter around her essence, refusing to let her escape. He hissed lowly, "I wish I had the time to make you suffer for the shit you've put me and my pack through. I wish I could torture you for hurting Jo, for trapping and mocking my mate. But I'm going to save that for your Father and believe me, that asshole is going to be begging for mercy when I'm done. No one messes with Kyuubi's charges and gets away with it. So say goodnight dear."

Meg barely screamed before Naruto ripped her soul from her body, his demonic chakra immediately beginning to consume it greedily feeling power rush through him though there was a slight taint, but nothing that couldn't be burned away. Shivering, red eyes glanced up into blue before Naruto immediately hugged the angel, nuzzling his neck as he sniffed him and searched him over for injuries.

"I'm fine Naruto," Castiel reassured feeling guilt for worrying his mate.

"Don't disappear like that again," Naruto ordered softly his face hiding in the angel's chest. Nodding Castiel stroked his hair before questioning, "Where are Dean and Sam? Ellen and Jo?"

"We were attacked by hellhounds, Jo got hurt pretty badly but I patched her up as best as I could. Ellen took her out of town and the brothers went after Lucifer while I searched for you. But I can still feel Lucifer, he's still alive which means that that something went wrong."

"Yes I can feel it too. We must hurry." Holding the blond closer, Castiel immediately located and transported them to where Sam and Dean were. Hidden among the brush, the pair quietly made their way to the Winchesters, sensing that they were too late in stopping Lucifer's ritual. Naruto focused on the fallen angel while Castiel signaled for Sam and Dean to keep quiet. As they prepared to be whisked away, Lucifer turned to them smirking when he saw Naruto. Naruto glared back his eyes promising death before they were gone as quietly as they came.

The next day held a solemn air to it as the group of hunters gathered at Bobby's house. Ellen had called earlier to let them know that Jo was going to be okay, having checked her into the hospital and while they were thankful that none of them had died, it didn't dissipate the haze of failure. A whole town of people had just lost their lives, Lucifer was still alive and now Death was roaming the earth. But they didn't talk about it, they dealt with it in their own ways as the TV continued to run disaster reports.

Naruto didn't linger for long in the living room, taking Castiel's hand and guiding him upstairs to the room Bobby had given him. Closing the door behind them, the blond tugged his angel to the bed and laid down with him, curling up against his side and listening to his heart beat. Castiel said nothing, letting the smaller male do as he wished although he did pet his ears and tail. There were no words, no need for them; despite their failure they were both alive and at the moment it was the only thing they cared for.

* * *

And that's it! Hope it was enough action for you and I didn't kill Ellen or Jo off! Yay! Cause I really did like them and their deaths made me cry like a small child. The next chapter will be during the episode **My Bloody Valentine** and I'm curious as to what you think Naruto would hunger for? I was thinking either affection, acknowledgement or sex with Cas -snickers- Cause I mean they haven't done it yet and I'm sure Naruto is rather eager, but respects Castiel's need to wait. Either way, I really want to know what you guys think! So tell me what you feel Naruto's hunger should be by leaving me a review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	4. Craving You from the Bottom of my Soul

Not too thrilled about this chapter, I could have done better but it's not that bad either. Ugh I have so many stories right now and then work's getting hectic for me so I'm a bit overwhelmed. And I'm lucking if I can get some writing or drawing done. But that's life so oh well. Not much else to say, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Naruto or Supernatural. They belong to Kishimoto and Kripke, may the gods bless them for their brilliance.

**Warnings:** Slash/yaoi (male/male pairing), AU, violence, language, angst, dark themes, sexual situations, and anything else I'll add on later

**Pairing: **Castiel/Naruto

* * *

_**Chapter IV**_

_**Craving You From the Bottom of My Soul**_

"Cupid?" Sam questioned in disbelief. Naruto had to agree with him on that one. It was hard to imagine a cupid was behind these bizarre deaths despite the fact that said dead couple had pretty much been screwing while eating each other. The blond shuddered at the thought, making a face at the mental image he didn't need.

"Yes although what your kind has mistaken for cupid is actually a lower class of angel, cherubs to be more precise," Castiel explained as he stood in the morgue with the trio of hunters. Dean gaped before shaking his head and speaking up, "Woah what a minute? You mean the little flying fat kid in diapers?"

"Seriously Dean?" Naruto choked smacking the eldest Winchester upside the head. Sighing at the inevitable argument between his brother and friend, Sam turned his attention back to Castiel asking, "So what you're saying is that…?"

The angel interrupted him, "What I'm saying is that a cupid has gone rogue and we have to stop him before he kills again."

"Right, course we do," Dean muttered as he rubbed his arm where the blond demon punched him, wondering when their jobs had gotten both crappy and weird… at least more than usual.

**x-x-x-x-x**

After cleaning up and repacking the organs, they headed out quickly finding a restaurant where a lot of couples seemed to frequent. Receiving a table in a corner booth, they offered their waitress only enough attention to place their orders before focusing on the people around them trying to pick up any signs of their rogue cupid. Naruto snuggled against Castiel, resting his head on the angel's shoulder while the brothers sat across from them too busy with the hunt to notice much about the pair of mates.

The blond tried to focus, but was finding difficulty with Castiel sitting next to him. It was strange that he was suddenly feeling the need to be close to the angel, to cuddle and press up against him as if to seek comfort. Although it didn't alarm Naruto too much as he often had similar urges in the past; the bond of mates often compelled the couple to seek affection and reassurance from each other. So he placed it in the back of his mind forcing himself to be attentive to his surroundings. When the waitress returned with their orders, the two humans and one demon began to dig in while their resident angel continued to glance around. As Dean removed the bun from his burger to place ketchup on it, he questioned, "What makes you so sure he'll be here?"

"This place is a nexus of human reproduction. It's exactly the kind of garden the cupid will come to pollinate," Castiel explained slowly trailing off as his eyes suddenly locked with Dean's burger. The eldest Winchester was oblivious while Naruto and Sam raised inquisitive eyebrows having never seen Castiel react to food before. But it was brushed off as they once more began to eat although another curiosity gained their attention. Dean had begun to lift the burger in a move to take a bite before pausing and setting it back down pushing the plate away.

Sam stopped chewing while Naruto held in the urge to gape questioning, "You're… not going to eat?"

Dean blinked before shrugging, "Guess I'm not hungry."

Naruto and Sam gave him both a hard, disbelieving stare which set Dean on the defensive as he frowned, "What I'm not hungry!"

"Then you're not going to finish that?" Castiel quickly cut in and the world suddenly seemed to turn upside down as the angel grabbed the dish pulling it to himself. Without hesitance Naruto pinched his arm flinching at the real pain, concluding that he wasn't dreaming. Since from the moment they met, Castiel had never eaten before, had no reason to really. Oh sure he would sit with Naruto at the kitchen table in their apartment and watch the blond eat, making conversation with him. But never did he ask for food and now all of a sudden he wanted to eat which concerned Naruto greatly. Was it a side effect of his banishment from Heaven and his diminishing grace?

As he moved to take a bite, Castiel paused and looked up his eyes once more intense and focused. He whispered, "He's here."

"Where? I don't see anything," Sam questioned. Naruto's ears twitched under his illusion trying to sense out the cupid, only hearing the faint sigh of an unnatural wind as it passed over a couple nearby. Not even a moment later they were touching and kissing which proved Castiel's comment, the cupid was there.

"Meet me in the back," Castiel ordered and he was gone a second later causing Naruto to squeak as he nearly fell over since he had still been leaning against his mate. Dean questioned gruffly, "What the hell man?"

"I think we should just do what Cas says," Sam advised.

After paying for their meal, they managed to sneak to the back of the restaurant without drawing attention to themselves. Of course that might have to do with the fact that Naruto wove an illusion upon them, but the brothers didn't need to know that little tidbit quite yet. Walking into a room where he sensed his mate, Naruto and the Winchesters paused when they came across Castiel holding his hand out while he concentrated, as if he was holding something captive.

"Where is he?" Sam questioned looking around.

"I have him tethered," Castiel explained before he began to chant in Enochian leaving them to wait anxiously. When the chant ended and Castiel lowered his arm, Naruto walked over to stand next to the angel while Sam and Dean glanced around waiting. After a moment, they frowned in confusion before Dean questioned, "So where is he?"

"Here I am!" a voice announced and they whirled around in time to see Dean being plucked up from behind by a naked man. Castiel seemed uncomfortable while Sam and Naruto watched in horror as Cupid seemed to be both hugging and perhaps humping Dean. The eldest Winchester did not look thrilled, his features twisted in shock and disbelief. Despite his mortification, Naruto was definitely going to tease Dean about this encounter for weeks to come.

"Hello you!" Cupid greeted when he set his sights on Castiel. Releasing Dean he walked over to the stiff angel, taking him into his arms and the process was repeated. Naruto twitched resisting the urge to growl at this unknown person touching what was his, but he felt bad for Castiel who was obviously not enjoying himself. He never looked more embarrassed than he did in that moment. Taking pity on his love, Naruto shifted to step into Cupid's sight. As predicted, he released Castiel and hugged the blond lifting him off the ground. Grunting at the power behind the grip, Naruto just grit his teeth and bore it. He heard Dean question in the background, "This is Cupid?"

"Yes," Castiel replied feeling the human emotion of sympathy for his soul mate.

Releasing Naruto, Cupid turned to Sam smiling, "And you!"

"Oh no! No!" Sam protested turning to walk away only to find himself running into the object of his fleeing. Cupid immediately latched onto him as he had done with his other unfortunate victims. Brushing himself off, Naruto tried not to laugh at the look on Sam's face for his humor was warring with his empathy for the unfortunate man. Dean watched on in confusion asking, "Is this a fight? Are we in a fight?"

"This is… their handshake," Castiel explained.

"I don't like it!"

"No one does."

"Well duh! Who would like being hugged by a naked, fat man… unless you're a chubby chaser," Naruto pointed out. Dean made a face as he glanced at the blond, "Dude! How do you even know that?"

"I've lived a long time Dean, I get bored really easily and travel quite a bit. You pick up the weirdest shit when you travel."

Cupid interrupted their conversation as he released Sam, focusing on them, "What can I do for you?"

"Why are you doing this?" Ah Castiel, always blunt and straight to the point. Cupid smiled obviously confused, "Doing what?"

"You're targets, the ones you've marked… they're slaughtering each other," the angel said. Cupid's smile immediately fell, a small frown taking his features, "What? They are?"

"Listen birthday suit," Dean cut in, "We know okay? We know you've been flittering around poppin' people with your poison arrow making them murder each other."

"What we don't know is why," Castiel finished.

Naruto frowned at the honest look of bewilderment and distress on Cupid's face. He knew it was truthful because as a shinobi one had to be trained to seek out lies and look underneath the underneath. But this man, his eyes told Naruto everything. He wasn't the one causing the murders, had no clue that it had been occurring at all. He didn't think Cupid even knew what being malicious meant, let alone was capable of it.

"You think that I'd…" Cupid trailed off his eyes tearing a little, "I don't know what to say." He turned away from them his head bowed and a hand covering his face. Castiel and the Winchesters looked uncomfortable while Naruto felt pity. He could tell that Cupid was gentle, much how Castiel could be when they were alone. He wouldn't hurt a fly, it wasn't in his nature obviously. Frowning when his companions continued to linger unsure of what to do, Naruto bit the bullet.

Stepping forward carefully, he placed a gentle hand on Cupid's shoulder speaking soothingly, "Hey, it's okay. Don't cry. It's not your fault, I'm sure that you didn't mean for this to happen. You were just doing your job right? Bringing people together so they can be happy. Don't listen to them, they didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Cupid sniffled before hugging Naruto petting his hair as he explained, "Love is more than a word to me you know. I love, love and if that's wrong then I don't want to be right."

Sighing as he realized he was kinda starting to like this cupid, Naruto patted his back, "I understand. This world needs more love sometimes."

"I was just following orders, doing my rounds. Whatever happens to my targets after that has nothing to do with me! Please brother, read my mind!" Cupid pleaded to Castiel as he released Naruto. The angel frowned but stepped closer gazing into the other's eyes. After a moment Castiel looked away, "He's telling the truth."

"Then what the hell is going on?" Dean questioned frustrated.

"Something else must be causing this so we have to keep looking," Naruto commented before turning to Cupid, "You can go now, sorry we wasted your time. Thanks for your help."

"Of course! I hope you catch whoever is doing this," Cupid nodded before winking at Naruto, "By the way, you and my brother! Very nice match! You're both very lucky."

Castiel coughed while Naruto smiled gently, "Yeah, thanks. I feel rather lucky."

"Cheesy!" Dean snorted rolling his eyes. The blond demon glared and flipped him off while Sam exhaled loudly, Cupid disappearing as if he was never there. Running a hand through his hair Sam shook his head, "Looks like we're back to square one."

"Looks like it," Naruto yawned moving closer to Castiel seeking his warmth and attention. The angel didn't seem to mind allowing his mate to wrap his tail around his waist.

"So what do we do now?" Dean questioned eyeing the couple strangely.

"Keep looking," Naruto replied.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Glancing up from Sam's laptop, Naruto blinked when said hunter stormed into the motel room appearing agitated as he carried a brief case in his hand. It was strange since Sam had said he was heading over to medical clinic after getting a call from the coroner there about another bizarre death. Raising an eyebrow he questioned, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine," Sam muttered taking a few deep breaths.

"Right… well then what's with the brief case?" Naruto inquired sensing something coming from it, although he couldn't pinpoint what exactly. But it was a high concentration of pure energy which made him all the more wary and suspicious of what exactly was inside the container. Setting the case down, Sam replied, "Let's wait till Dean gets back."

Naruto shrugged and went back to work on the laptop while Sam changed out of his suit. Dean stepped through the door five minutes later raising an eyebrow at the brief case before glancing at Naruto. The blond held up his hands, "Sam brought it. He's in the bathroom."

"Oi Sammy, you done primping?" Dean called knocking on the door while Naruto shut down the laptop figuring he was done with his work at the moment. He watched as the Winchesters bantered playfully for a few moments before coughing to draw their attention. He nodded to the brief case reminding them of why they were there.

"Oh yeah right," Sam smiled sheepishly. Snorting Dean walked over glancing at the case as he questioned, "So what the hell does a brief case have to do with us?"

"You've got me," Sam sighed, "Saw a demon carrying it around, the same demon I saw before at the clinic when we were there for the half eaten lovers. I fought with him but he got away, left this behind."

"Must be important cause it sure feels like it," Naruto grumbled drawing attention to him. Sensing their curiosity he elaborated, "I can feel energy in there, a concentrated source of pure energy. It's actually setting me on edge a little."

"Is it dangerous?" Dean asked tense.

"No, it's pure. But I've just never sensed such a great amount concentrated like that before so I don't know what to make of it."

"Well only one way to find out," Sam stated. Naruto watched as the brothers carefully reached for the case and unlocked it, the lid flying open emitting a bright light. They hissed and looked away the light quickly fading along with the pure energy. Blinking the spots out of his eyes, Naruto glanced around wondering where the strobe of light went and why it was in the brief case to begin with.

"What the hell was that?" Dean hissed.

"It was a human soul."

Naruto perked and quickly bounced over to his mate who appeared holding a bag of white castle burgers. Raising an eyebrow, the blond shrugged it off and latched onto Castiel nuzzling his shoulder happily ignoring the incredulous looks he was getting from the Winchesters. Castiel continued unbothered by how clingy his soul mate was being, "It's starting to make sense."

"Now what about that makes sense?" Sam inquired. Dean followed up, "And when did you start eating?"

"Exactly my hunger is a clue."

"For what?"

"This town isn't suffering from some love gone wrong effect. It's suffering from hunger, starvation, more specifically famine," Castiel explained. Naruto blinked before growling as he clung tighter to Castiel, not liking the idea of one of the horsemen so close by, especially with his mate around. Both Dean and Sam were shocked by this news, the eldest muttering and turning away clearly not pleased by their new revelation.

"Famine as in the horseman? I thought famine meant hunger as in you know… food," Sam asked indicating to Castiel's burgers. Castiel nodded, "Yes absolutely, but not just food. Everyone seems to be starving for something; sex, attention, drugs, love."

"Well that explains the puppy lovers that Cupid shot up," Dean commented.

"Right, the cherub made them crave love then famine came and made them ravenous for it," Castiel took another bite of his hamburger while Naruto frowned eyeing the bag in distaste. He suddenly had the urge to throw the bag out the window since it was keeping Castiel's attention away from him. The blond blinked as he realized what was happened and groaned mentally, "Crap!"

"Okay well what about you? Since when do angels secretly crave for White Castle?" Dean asked, "Not to mention that Naruto's imitation of a leech is starting to get on my nerves."

Naruto flipped him off while Castiel sighed, "It's my vessel Jimmy. His appetite for red meat has been touched by Famine's effect. As for Naruto…"

Naruto tensed clinging tighter to the angel when the Winchesters glanced at him. Castiel glanced down at his mate his features softening slightly understanding why the blond was sticking close to him. He knew of Naruto's past, knew how little kindness he had received as a child so he wasn't surprised that Famine's touch was bringing forth Naruto's need for attention and acknowledgement. But he wasn't going to reveal that to the brothers, it wasn't his story to tell. Perhaps sensing that it was a sensitive subject, Sam diverted the attention from the blond demon questioning, "Alright so what do we do? How do we find Famine?"

"Lucifer's sent his demons to care for Famine. They're gathering souls to feed Famine, making sure that he's ready," Castiel explained. Dean shook his head, "Ready for what exactly?"

"To march the lands."

"Oh great, that's just great," Dean muttered. Sam began to pace in distress which didn't escape any of their notice, "So what this town is just going to eat, drink and screw itself to death?"

"That's what it's looking like," Naruto sighed snatching Castiel's empty bag away and tossing it aside immediately curling into his chest. Sam tried not to stare while Dean couldn't stop so he tried to distract himself, "So how exactly do we stop Famine?"

"How did you stop the last horseman?" Castiel questioned.

"We took his ring. After we cut it off, he scampered away and everyone who was involved in the chaos woke up like it was a bad dream," Dean replied while Sam stepped into the bathroom. Naruto's gaze followed him sensing something was wrong, but he didn't want to leave Castiel. He nudged the angel to pet him, his ears pressing back as he pouted speaking up, "I'm gonna guess that all the horsemen have rings which give them their power. And when you take them, they're powerless which means we can stop them."

"Yes," Castiel confirmed fidgeting a bit glancing at the discarded White Castle bag. Naruto growled giving him a look. Becoming irritated Dean snapped, "Focus people!"

Castiel blinked as he glanced at his charge while Naruto just glared. Rolling his eyes Dean sighed rubbing his forehead feeling a headache coming on. In an exasperated tone, he ordered, "Sam, lets go. We need to get Famine's ring before this gets any worse."

"Dean um… I uh… I can't. I can't go," Sam huffed walking out of the bathroom looking pale and disoriented, his breathing harder than usual. They stood at attention noticing that whatever was wrong with Sam was getting worse which made them worry. Frowning Dean asked, "What do you mean?"

"I think it got to me Dean. I'm hungry for it," Sam explained finding his eyes straying to Naruto as the blond demon tensed. Glancing between them Dean felt dread curl in him, "No… don't tell me. Demon blood?" When Sam nodded Dean cursed, "You gotta be kidding me!"

Turning to Castiel he hissed, "You gotta get him out of here before he decides to start chomping on Naruto!"

Castiel held his mate closer eyes narrowing a bit, "It won't work, the hunger has already infected him. It's just going to travel with him."

"Then what the hell are we suppose to do?" Dean growled his anger rising.

"You go cut that bastard's ringer off," Sam interrupted appearing strained as he tried not to look at Naruto, "But Dean, you better lock me down first and take Naruto with you. I don't want to chance anything."

Frowning deeply, Dean slowly nodded obviously stressed over the situation and worried for his brother. But this was the best they could do for now. So with no choice they locked Sam up in the bathroom handcuffing him to the sink and placing the wardrobe in front of the door. Then they set out to locate Famine which was easy apparently. The coroner who had been helping their case had drunk himself to death which left Naruto and Dean to stake out the medical clinic in order to follow the man's soul once it was collected by a demon.

Fidgeting in his seat, Naruto frowned, "My skin is crawling. I can feel the famine all around us and it's freaking me out."

"Yeah well I'm sure you're not the only one who feels that way," Dean sighed. Naruto watched the eldest Winchester closely, commenting in a low voice, "You know… it seems like you're the only one who's not going crazy Dean. I mean Sam's got his blood kick, I'm acting more needy than a desperate housewife and Cas is devouring burgers like there's no tomorrow. So why are you the only one who's being level headed, which is actually scary in itself when you think about it."

"Hell if I know," Dean gruffed, "And even if I did why is it any of your business? Better than you latching onto Cas every few seconds and humping his leg like a dog. What? You didn't get laid enough when you were growing up or something?"

Naruto frowned deeply his lips thinning as he gazed down at his lap. After a moment of silence, he mumbled, "My childhood… it sucked. I didn't have parents so I was an orphan growing up and well… I wasn't well liked. People hated me because the demon that attacked their village the day I was born was sealed inside of me. I became a human sacrifice, a vessel to contain the demon and protect the village. So people hated me cause they thought that made me evil and I think seeking attention from Castiel is just my hunger to be acknowledged. To be seen in a positive way, not negative."

"Wait, you were human once?" Dean gaped obviously shocked by the story. Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I was born human. But when I was eighteen war consumed my homeland and my village was destroyed. I was the only one who survived because the demon inside of me fused with my soul and turned me into a demon… that was the day I met Castiel. It sounds cheesy, but he saved me."

Dean shifted in discomfort opening his mouth to say something but there was a flap of wings. Glancing back the elder Winchester groaned when he saw Castiel holding yet another bag of burgers already working on unwrapping one. Naruto moved swiftly climbing over the seats despite Dean's loud protesting and crawled into Castiel's lap shoving the burgers away.

"I swear to god if you two start doing the nasty back there I'm going to shoot you both!" Dean exclaimed. Naruto didn't answer as he nuzzled along Castiel's neck, placing light kisses on the skin while the angel tried to reach for the discarded burgers focused on his task. Cursing his luck, Dean turned to glance back at the medical clinic, sitting up at attention when a man suddenly walked out of the building suit case in hand.

After climbing in his vehicle, the demon drove off with Dean following at an appropriate distance. It wasn't long before their destination was within reach, a small diner of some kind. Placing the Impala in park Dean hesitated before looking back feeling relieved that no one was naked although he could tell that Naruto was working on marking Castiel's neck with hickies.

"Alright you two focus," he growled catching their attention, "Lets go over the plan again."

"I take the knife, I go in and I cut the ring off of Famine. Then I meet you back here," Castiel replied moving Naruto off his lap despite the blonde's protesting. Dean sighed shaking his head, "Oh yeah that sounds fool proof."

Naruto let out a soft keening noise when Castiel disappeared, appearing dejected and put out, his ears drooping under their illusion. Wondering if he would get out of the situation with his sanity in tact, Dean turned back to the diner waiting in tense anticipation. Several moments passed before he said, "This is taking too long. Come on Naruto."

Pouting but obeying, Naruto climbed out of the Impala with Dean and they quietly made their way toward the dinner, weapons drawn and ready. Finding the back entrance they slipped in finding themselves in the kitchen. Dean paled while Naruto wrinkled his nose when they discovered one of the cooks dead in a deep fryer. The blond grumbled, "I'm never eating fried foods again."

"Same here," Dean muttered back glancing around warily. Poking his head through the order window, Dean gritted his teeth when he saw Castiel crouched over a container of raw ground beef stuffing his face as if he didn't have a care in the world. Glancing back at Naruto who was nudging another dead employee with his foot, he decided not to call for the angel. He didn't need the blond distracted as well.

From the corner of his eye he noted movement and whirling around Dean brought up the butt of his gun to slam into one of the demons while another tried to get him from behind. But Naruto quickly drove a kunai into its throat before snapping its neck. But more came and surrounded them, swiftly grabbing them and dragging them out to the dining area.

Seeing Castiel Naruto immediately began to whine and struggled to get to the angel. When they refused to release him the blond hissed and lashed out opening his mouth wide as he dug his canines into one of the demon's shoulders. When it cried out in pain he slammed his elbow into the other sending him flying across the room.

"Shit!" Dean cursed. Uncaring of the blood on his lips and tongue Naruto quickly moved to crouch next to Castiel trying to drag him away from his food. He whined and shook, begging for the angel to see him, his voice choking up with tears.

"What the hell did you do to them?" Dean asked glancing at the pitiful sight. Famine chuckled in a raspy voice, "I merely gave them what they wanted, what they craved."

"So that's it huh? The whole big plan, make everyone go coco for Coco Puffs?" Dean snipped.

"Doesn't take much, hardly a push," Famine replied, "You're all starving because hunger doesn't just come from the body, it comes from the soul."

"Yeah well, not mine," Dean bragged putting on a cocky face while glancing once more at his friends. Castiel was still eating while Naruto was beginning to shake the angel, his moods swinging from sadness to anger. It was apparent that the blond fox wasn't enjoying that his mate was favoring food over him. Famine spoke up, "Yes I noticed that. Have you wondered why that is? How could you even walk in my presence?"

"Well," Dean smirked, "I like to think it's because of my strength of character."

"I disagree," Famine sighed as he wheeled himself closer to Dean. Reaching out with a frail, wrinkled hand he placed it on the hunter's chest which seemed to cause Dean pain as he grunted and gritted his teeth. Famine mumbled to himself, "Yes, I see. My, that's one deep dark nothing you've got there Dean. You can't feel it can you? Not with food, not with drink, not even with sex."

"You're full of crap," Dean growled.

"Oh you can smirk and joke and lie to your brother and yourself, but not to me! I can see inside you Dean! I can see how broken you are, how defeated. You can't win and you know it, but you just keep fighting, just… keep going through the motions. You're not hungry Dean because inside you're already dead."

Naruto's ears perked and through his haze of need, he took in the words that Famine spoke of about Dean. And a sense of understanding formed in his mind, an understanding of a time when he had felt the same long ago. Where at one point life had been a blur of motions, of duties and fake smiles as he tried to fight and train and hope to gain back what he lost with Sasuke's defection. Turning to glance over his shoulder, he whispered, "Dean."

"Let him go," a voice called out. Focusing their attention behind Famine, Dean and Naruto were surprised to find Sam standing there his mouth and shirt covered in blood, demon blood. Dean shook his head in shock, "Sammy no."

Some of Famine's lackies moved toward Sam when said horseman called out for them to stop; that none were allowed to lay a finger on Sam. Famine smiled, "Sam I see you got the snack I sent you."

"You sent them?" Sam questioned.

"Don't worry, you're not like everyone else. You'll never die from drinking too much, you're the exception to the rule. The way Satan wanted you to be," Famine explained appearing proud, "So cut their throats. Have at them! Please, be my guest!"

Naruto winced as he stood torn between his hunger for Castiel and his need to help Sam, to prevent him from becoming addicted to demon blood again. Dean called out to his brother telling him to resist. Sam huffed deeply before holding out his hand forcing the demons from their vessels. Dean and Naruto watched unable to look away, the blond reaching down to pluck up the knife and hand it to the eldest Winchester.

"Well fine," Famine chuckled, "If you don't want them then I'll have them."

The three hunters gaped in shock when Famine summoned the clouds of demons into his mouth devouring them greedily. Naruto wrinkled his nose, "Ew, that's nasty. It's a wonder you're not a fat ass."

He was ignored as Sam walked closer to Famine and held out his hand tapping into his power. This seemed to amuse Famine as he grinned, "I'm a horseman Sam. You're power doesn't work on me."

"You're right, but it will work on them," Sam replied as he clenched his fist manipulating the demons inside Famine. Yet Sam's power was waning, it was obvious to them and Famine was powerful in his own right. So Naruto stepped up to the plate as he coated his hand in red chakra reaching around to stab his limb into Famine's chest. Both Sam and Naruto worked together to pulled the demons from Famine leaving him weak and vulnerable. Almost immediately the hunger dissipated as Sam gasped for air and Naruto stumbled back his limbs shaking a bit from the strain of fighting with himself. He felt a familiar presence move behind him and smiled weakly at Castiel before he blacked out.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Naruto sat quietly in his room at Bobby's place, staring at the wall in thought. He cursed his enhanced hearing, able to detect every word and pained cry Sam emitted from the panic room stories below. He felt pity for him and for Dean too. Fate was certainly not kind to them considering all that they had gone through and all they would be forced to go through till Lucifer was put away.

Ears drooping at the cries of his friend, Naruto flopped onto his bed and rested on his side despising the helplessness he felt. The soft flutter of wings alerted him of Castiel's arrival and he felt the bed dip. Rolling over, blue eyes met and clashed before the angel situated himself to rest next to his mate. Naruto immediately shimmied closer and curled himself against Castiel trying to muffle out the sounds of Sam's screaming.

"I wish I could help," he whispered.

"I know."

"It's not fair to them."

"It's not."

"This has to stop… we have to stop Lucifer before these two break beyond repair."

"I know. I will find my Father and he will help us. I have faith in him."

"…Don't leave me alone."

"Never Naruto… I'll never leave you alone."

"Thank you."

* * *

And that's it. Next chapter will be featuring the end of episode 16, Dark Side of the Moon. Feedback is appreciated so please send me a review. Thanks!

**~Seth**


	5. You Raise Me Up

Short, but sweet and a tiny bit angsty. But that's how this story rolls sometimes so oh well! Not much to say about this chapter, but it's just a lull of a chapter so not much action going on here. But there shall be lots of action the next chapter! At least I hope so, in the middle of writing it so still unsure. Either way, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Naruto or Supernatural. They belong to Kishimoto and Kripke, may the gods bless them for their brilliance.

**Warnings:** Slash/yaoi (male/male pairing), AU, violence, language, angst, dark themes, sexual situations, and anything else I'll add on later

**Pairing: **Castiel/Naruto

* * *

_**Chapter V**_  
_**You Raise Me Up**_

It was a crappy feeling to lose faith in someone you trusted, to feel betrayed by them. Naruto had learned the hard way with Sasuke; despite that the Uchiha had been his rival and his first friend those ties meant nothing to him. All Sasuke ever cared about was revenge and power, not his friends and those who wished him safe. When Naruto had finally realized that on the battle field, surrounded by the devastation of the blonde's shattered and broken world, it had been the most horrible feeling he had ever encountered. And that same emotion had reared its head once more.

Naruto sat upon his bed watching Castiel as he merely stood like a statue staring into nothing. He had been that way since the Winchesters were revived and returned from their little field trip in Heaven; returned with news that God wasn't going to help them, that he was staying out of the chaos feeling it wasn't his business. The blond fox could understand what kind of blow it was to his mate's psyche. God was his father, the person who had given them each other and had the power to make everything better. But instead he chose to hide and not deal with it. Naruto could understand the disappointment and pain.

Now he wished there was something he could do, anything to snap Castiel back to reality and reassure him that it would be okay. But Naruto wasn't sure if he could lie to the angel like that, but what choice did he have? There was a part of Naruto that wanted to find god and give him a piece of his mind, to yell at him and demand he return if only to give Castiel his hope back. It made him angry that God would do this to his creations, break them like this and place these burdens on their shoulders. It reminded him too much of his own father.

Despite understanding why Minato had sealed with Kyuubi inside of him, Naruto could never rid himself of the deep pain of realizing that his father had cared more for the village than he had for his own son; that he had sacrificed him in order to protect those who would later torment him and treat him like garbage. It hurt and it never stopped hurting. Naruto thought God was a better father than that, after all his followers were always babbling about how he was full of love and divine forgiveness. So why was he abandoning them when they needed him most?

"Cas?" Naruto spoke softly hoping that his mate would hear him, but wasn't surprised when the angel didn't respond. But it was disappointing and it hurt. Perhaps it was selfish, but he didn't like being ignored. Naruto had been ignored most of his life and to be treated like he didn't exist by the one person he loved most wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Shaking his head he thought, "Focus Naruto! This isn't about you, this is about Castiel. There's gotta be something I can do to snap him out of this."

Standing, he cautiously made his way over to Castiel watching him warily. The last thing he needed was for the angel to suddenly go postal and blow up the entire motel in a fit of rage. But he remained still which Naruto took as a good sign as he placed himself next to his mate. Tenderly he took the older male's hand and squeezed it, trying to convey that he was here to support him. Castiel finally stirred and glanced at him. His eyes made Naruto's heart break, he had never seen such sadness and uncertainty in Castiel before.

Shifting them around Naruto hugged Castiel close, wrapping his tail around his waist while hands caressed the angel's back and his unseen wings. Castiel slowly placed his arms around the blond fox demon and hid his face in the crook of his neck giving off the faintest tremor. Naruto could do nothing but speak in soothing whispers and hums, kissing and nuzzling dark locks of hair. His eyes were filled with tears, shedding them for his beloved who didn't know how to express his grief and loss.

"I love you Cas," he whispered.

"He isn't going to help us," Castiel whispered back, his voice more gruff and thick as if he's holding in tears and sadness. Kissing his ear Naruto murmured, "Well be okay."

"How can we?" Castiel questioned, "It is hopeless without Father. He is the creator, the almighty and he will not stand against Lucifer. How can we hope to beat him? Has everything up to this moment been worthless, meaningless?"

Gripping his trench coat Naruto shook his head, "Don't lose faith Castiel. We'll figure something out, we have to. We're on our own now so we have to stand on our own feet. Just believe."

"I cannot!" Castiel shouted pulling away his eyes a swirling mix of pain and righteous anger, "God has forsaken us! He will not help! How can you expect us to stop Lucifer? A broken man, the vessel of Lucifer who craves demon blood and an angel cut off from Heaven? How can we win? How can I have faith in that?"

"Then have faith in me!" Naruto hissed cupping Castiel's face firmly between his hands, "Have faith in me! I'll stop Lucifer myself if I have to!"

"You can't Naruto. You are powerful yes, but he would kill you if you tried to fight him," Castiel remarked. He stilled when the blue eyes of his beautiful mate gazed at him with determination and a fire that Castiel had always admired about his partner.

"I'm not weak Cas, you know I'm not. I'm not who I was when you first found me, I'm not that broken child anymore. If it's to protect Sam, Dean and you then I will fight Lucifer with everything I am and I will kill him. I'm not going to let him harm any of you and I'm not going to lose the people I love all over again. I would go insane if I did," Naruto growled pulling Castiel down to brush their lips together lightly.

Castiel shivered eyes fluttering closed as he savored the faint touch of their lips, flittering kisses that warmed him and filled him with peace. Resting their foreheads together he spoke quietly, "I thank Father every day that he gave you to me."

"And I feel the same. That's why I can't let you give up hope and allow you to be consumed by darker emotions. I've seen what that does Castiel and I won't let you end up like Sasuke. I love you too much to let anything harm you, even yourself. I'm selfish and I won't let you go to a place where I can't follow," Naruto remarked, "I want to be with you forever. We promised didn't we? That we would always be together no matter what."

"Yes… we did," Castiel sighed nuzzling golden hair and feeling an ear twitch against his cheek, "Forgive me."

"I understand. I know it hurts and it'll probably never stop hurting no matter how much time goes by. But don't forget I'm here too and I've got you. You saved me when I needed you most, when I was merely a shell of a man left broken by my former life. Now I need to save you and keep you together," Naruto explained kissing under Castiel's chin.

"I envy your courage."

"Heh, you're brave Cas. It takes a lot of strength to go against your family like that and I know it's not easy for you."

"The Winchesters… they are my friends and I have grown fond of them. And I knew in my heart that Father would not have wanted the humans to suffer as they would have under Zachariah's plans," Castiel said, "And just as I would never fight my brothers and sisters if I could avoid it, I could never ask the Winchesters to fight each other."

"Yeah, it's difficult to fight to the death with someone you see as your sibling… sometimes I wonder what my life would have been like if Sasuke had just… let go. If he had just decided not to pursue Itachi for revenge," Naruto murmured thoughtfully.

"We will never know."

"Yeah… but I found you in the end so I guess it's okay."

"Despite the challenges, I too am grateful for your presence in my life. It was elating to realize that out of the numerous creations of my Father, there was one who was made just for me… I believe I was happy when he first told me of your existence and when I saw you for the first time despite your pain and sadness," Castiel expressed quietly into the air, "You were… so frail and broken, consumed by the grief of your losses…. Yet I had never seen someone so pure, so beautiful as you were to me."

"Glad at least one of us thought so… I was such a mess at the time," Naruto sighed, "War… it's a disease in many ways. It affects everyone around it, destroys all that we hold dear and leaves nothing but despair. It takes and takes, never giving anything positive back."

Castiel held his mate closer, "A part of me… fears losing you. I ponder it sometimes… wonder what would happen should I ever be without you and I fear what I would become if such a tragedy ever occurred."

"I would be the same Cas, believe me. That's why we have to keep fighting if only to ensure each other's safety. It's not easy, but it's the best option we have if we want to have a relatively happy ending." Castiel hummed but didn't comment understanding that the blond was correct in his observations. He just wondered if he had the strength to continue to fight as his grace was still dwindling despite Naruto's frequent boosts of chakra. Smiling faintly, the former shinobi caressed his angel's hair soothing him, "Don't think about it for now. Just rest, you need to conserve your strength."

"Angels do not require rest," Castiel stated out of habit. Naruto chuckled, "I know but it wouldn't hurt. It'll help refresh you and it keeps your mind off of our problems for a while. Just a few hours Cas, that's all I'm asking."

"Very well." Naruto beamed before he moved to strip them down to their boxers and made them comfortable under the covers. Then once more he was stroking Castiel's back, his face tucked in the crook of the angel's neck as he pacified his mate and eased his fears. Slowly Castiel relaxed as he closed his eyes, his limbs becoming loose and his breathing slowing until it was calm and steady. Naruto didn't fall asleep right away, rather he took a few moments to listen to his beloved's breathing and savored his warmth. Sometimes it was just nice to stop and savor the little things he thought, so it was something Naruto indulged in like now.

"It'll be okay Castiel… I promise it'll be okay," he thought closing his eyes and pressed closer to the angel finally allowing sleep to take him as well.

* * *

And done! Review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	6. Stuck Between a Rock and a Hard Place

Yay, a new chapter. Happy dance! Okay I'm actually really tired right now so my head's a little fuzzy and I have no idea what I'm saying! So just ignore this and read!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or Naruto. They belong to Kishimoto and Kripke, both brilliant men who need to have shrines built to them!

**Warnings:** Slash/yaoi (male/male pairings), AU, violence, language, angst, dark themes, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairing:** _Castiel/Naruto_

* * *

**Chapter VI  
****Stuck Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

"You know sometimes I have to wonder if I should just ditch your asses since neither of you have much common sense these days," Naruto hissed quietly as he found himself sitting with the Winchesters in a room full of gods (most he knew personally), mentally cursing his luck, "I mean, one of these days I'm going to get my ass killed because you two decided not to listen to me."

"Shut up!" Dean hissed back glaring. Naruto snorted, "You know I'm right! The moment we drove up, I told you that we needed to get our asses out of here because there are fucking powerful gods here, but no! You wanted to stay, saying I was being paranoid and some other crap. You're lucky I didn't let Mercury over there get close to us, I could tell he was going to; could even see the blade he had hidden on him! Kali wanted our blood!"

"Naruto, I don't think now is a good time to argue," Sam cut in trying to calm the irritated blond even if he was beginning to agree with him. They should have listened to their resident fox demon when he began to protest their overnight stay at the ritzy in the middle of nowhere hotel. But the storm had been horrible and they could barely see five feet in front of them, much less the road so they were given no choice but to stop. Now they were being held captive by supposed gods who were trying to figure out a way to stop the Apocalypse, most likely using them as bait.

"Yeah seems like these bozos are doing most of the arguing for us," Dean whispered as they watched the gods bicker back and forth. Glancing around cautiously, the trio slowly began to rise from their seats and tried to slink off while the various gods were otherwise occupied. Unfortunately the key word was try, as a chandelier suddenly came crashing down in front of them halting them in their tracks. Naruto muttered curses under his breath.

"Stay," Kali ordered. She glanced around at the other gods before continuing, "We have to fight. The archangels, the only thing they understand is violence. There is no other way. It's them or us."

Mercury raised his hand speaking up, "With all due respect ma'am, we haven't even tried talking to them." The air became thick as Kali focused on Mercury and Naruto watched as threads of her energy reached out from her to wrap around Mercury's throat. They were the same threads that had cut the chandelier and while they were similar to Naruto's chakra tails, they didn't have the ability to actually absorb energy.

"Your threads… they're only able to do physical harm isn't that right? Nothing more than that though," Naruto commented drawing Kali's attention to him. He could feel the other gods watching him, but he didn't take his gaze away from the goddess before him. He raised an eyebrow when the threads released Mercury who was gasping for breath and moved toward him intent on harm. Blue eyes narrowed slightly, "I would do that if I were you."

"Oh? And why not?" she questioned gazing at him as if he were insignificant. None of the gods could sense what he was, having hidden his demonic chakra since they drove up in order to hold an advantage. When the Winchesters had insisted on staying at the fake hotel, Naruto knew immediately that they wouldn't get through the night without some sort of confrontation and he wanted to have an ace up his sleeve. So he let them think he was just another human… until now.

"Because," he drawled, "You won't like my retaliation."

"And what can you, a simple human, do to gods such as us?" Balder hissed glaring. Naruto grinned crookedly revealing canines while his eyes bled red and the pupils melted into slits. Stepping forward protectively in front of the Winchesters, Naruto dropped his illusion as he purred, "Who said I was human?"

"Kyuubi," Kali gasped stepping back instinctively. Many of the other gods stood as they warily watched the nine tailed fox demon, realizing from his stance that the Winchesters were under his protection. Most of them knew Kyuubi, having spoken to him or been in his company over the centuries and even those who never met him knew his legend. The fox youkai was older than any of them and just as powerful despite his lack of status as a god. Some would even compare his power to those of the Christine Angels and so none of them were foolish enough to cross the blond should they ever come in contact with him, at least until now.

"Why are you here?" Odin questioned, "Last I heard you were in hiding somewhere. Why get involved when you have no real ties to any of this?"

Naruto laughed, "Oh Odin, it's so nice that you remember me. Perhaps when this blows over we can sit and have a chat. As for my reasons, well… Sam and Dean are my friends of course so I have to help them. You can't believe how much trouble these two get into, a bunch of children sometimes so they need a babysitter. And while I would normally avoid piss contests like this, I sadly am involved. My mate is an angel, the guardian to the Winchesters. So I need to ensure that he returns to me alive and safe hence my involvement."

"So you take their side? Those arrogant Western pigs?" Kali hissed. Naruto rolled his eyes, "Did you not hear me? I'm on no one's side but my mate's and the Winchesters'. If I could I would show both those arrogant angels and demons the meaning of pain, but some of them are in-laws so I refrain for my mate's sake. And if you know what's good for you, you'll duck your heads and keep low unless you want to die."

"Is that a threat?" Ganesh frowned.

"No, this is a warning. Look, you guys are powerful within your own rights and if these were normal circumstances where you were facing a regular angel then I wouldn't worry about any of you handling yourselves. But this is Lucifer we're talking about and he's as powerful as they come. He is the devil, the lord of hell and he has no sympathy for any living creature. He will kill any of you if he gets the chance," Naruto warned.

The gods began to shout, protesting that they weren't weak. Naruto groaned wondering why sentential beings were so prideful and stubborn? It reminded him a bit of when he was young which made him cringe and shudder. "I was such an annoying little shit then huh?" he thought.

"You're just afraid!" Odin exclaimed.

"Of course I'm afraid baka! It's fucking Lucifer, this guy doesn't exactly fight fair or with kiddy gloves. But in order to protect my friends and my mate, I'm going to kick his ass one way or another," Naruto growled, "So heed my advice. Don't get involved in a fight you can't win!"

Without warning the doors burst open behind them and all eyes were drawn to a rather familiar face to most in the room. Dean and Sam gaped in shock while Naruto's eyes immediately lit up with glee as Gabriel grinned, "Can't we all just get along?"

"Ga-," the brothers were immediately cut off at Naruto's vibrant laughter. The blond demon immediately ran over and tackled the archangel grinning widely, "Loki! How's my favorite Trickster?"

"If it isn't my little protégé! What are you doing with these knuckleheads?" Loki questioned swinging Naruto around happily. Gabriel had been one of the few angels to accept Naruto as family when he became Castiel's mate and saw the former shinobi as a little brother. Due to their mutual love of pranks, they had immediately formed a bond and always kept in touch even when Gabriel went into hiding.

"Trying to keep them out of trouble, but it seems their natural Winchester luck trumps my efforts," Naruto sighed in a put out fashion much to the indignation of the brothers. Patting his head and offering him a sucker, Gabriel smiled, "Well, why don't you and the boys relax while we gods have a nice little chat?"

"Sure, just don't do anything stupid," Naruto snickered. Gabriel gasped dramatically placing a hand over his heart, "Me? Do something stupid? I'm wounded!"

"Sure you are drama queen."

"Better watch your back Naruto," Gabriel teased. Then in a blink the trio were back in their room. Dean and Sam looked around warily in surprise while Naruto immediately plopped onto a bed and unwrapped the sucker, popping it in his mouth. Dean stared at him incredulously, "What the hell dude? How do you know Gabriel?"

"He's Castiel's brother, duh! He's one of the few angels that actually approves of my relationship with Cas and after finding out we both like pranks, we hit it off pretty well. He's the best brother-in-law a guy could ask for."

"Are you serious?"

"Dean, calm down," Sam coaxed his brother gently, "We need to focus on a plan and how to get out of here and save those people in the kitchen."

"Gabe's going to help us, so don't worry. We just need to wait," Naruto advised. Dean shook his head, "No way am I trusting that guy. He's been screwing with our heads since we met him and I for one have had enough!"

"You need to chill out Dean or you're going to die. You're way out of your element right now and the last thing we need is to go running off blind. We're surrounded by gods who can and will use force if we so much as twitch wrong," the blond frowned, "So sit and take a minute before you do something stupid."

"But if they try something on us, you could take care of them right Naruto?" Sam questioned. Naruto nodded, "I could, but I would rather not. Most of them I know on a personal level; talked with them, shared thoughts and ideas, etc. They've been around for almost as long as I have so they're my friends in a way… 'cept for Kali and Balder. I hate them, they're annoying as fuck."

"Why would you want to be friends with any of them?" Dean asked.

"It's lonely living for as long as I have and yeah I had Castiel, but he had work so sometimes he wasn't around. And I liked to travel, so I would run into these various gods and we would talk," Naruto explained. Sam hummed thoughtfully before asking, "How come none of them recognized you? If you're good friends with them, why didn't they notice you?"

"Well for one I was hiding my chakra when we drove up so to their senses I was human. And the other reason they didn't realize it was me, I've never appeared to any of them in this form. I usually visited them in my fox form which they call Kyuubi," Naruto replied as he finished his sucker. Glancing over his shoulder to the small couch nestled nearby, he grinned when Gabriel appeared and once more tackled the archangel.

"Hello boys, miss me?" Gabriel leered as he ran his fingers through Naruto's hair gazing at him fondly. Dean frowned in distrust, "Why are you here exactly?"

"To help you mutton heads out," Gabriel replied, "You guys always seem to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I did tell them," Naruto muttered. The archangel ruffled his hair, "I know you did babe, but Winchesters are stubborn."

"Can we focus please?" Sam sighed shaking his head, "Now what are we going to do about the people they've locked up?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow, "We're not going to do anything. It's gonna be hard enough to sneak you three out, we don't need the extra baggage."

"We can't just let them die!" Dean protested. Naruto nervously chewed on his lip, "I kinda agree with them, but I'm mostly worried about Ganesh and the others. We can't let them face Lucifer on their own."

Gabriel huffed, "They've made their decision Naruto, and they're not going to budge on it. I'd rather not be around when my dear brother shows up and it's not a great idea to have these two morons here either." Naruto pouted, "But they're my friends Gabe and yours too! Whether you show it or not, you're just as worried about them as I am. Please, we can't just leave them here to die."

Twitching when his precious little brother-in-law threw those wide, sad eyes at him Gabriel groaned and threw up his arms. Dean and Sam blinked in shock while Naruto grinned hugging the angel and promising him a reward with lots of sweets. Gabriel just patted his head knowing he never stood a chance. It was difficult for him to say no to Naruto once the little vixen had worked his way under his skin and when he pulled out those eyes, he melted. Glancing at the Winchesters, he ordered, "Alright you two go set free the happy meals while Naruto and I try to talk some sense into Kali and the others."

"You gonna be okay?" Sam inquired in concern. Naruto nodded, "Yeah, we'll be okay! You better hurry."

Not needing any other prompting, Sam and Dean hurried out of the room while Gabriel and Naruto appeared once more in the conference room among the arguing gods. They immediately quieted at their abrupt appearance, watching them with a various mixture of curious and wary gazes. Stepping forward, Naruto held out his hands pleading, "Please, I'm begging you as a friend to listen to reason. You all need to leave, you cannot win against Lucifer and to try to raise your hand against him will only get you killed."

"If you want to run and hide with your tail tucked between your legs then that's your problem. But we will not allow ourselves to be pushed around any longer!" Balder snarled. Gabriel narrowed his eyes, "You should listen to him Balder. He's trying to save your worthless hide."

"Why should we listen to either of you? After all, Kyuubi's mate is an angel and you… you're not even who you claim you are," Kali hissed causing Gabriel to tense and Naruto's eyes to narrow. Taking a threatening stance, he growled, "You better not Kali."

"Of course you would protest! You would do anything to protect their kind! We've been lied to! Loki is no god… he's an angel, the Archangel Gabriel," Kali stated glaring at the pair. Chaos broke out as a clawed limb of burning red chakra lashed out and pinned the goddess to the wall, Naruto's eyes narrowed in rage. He hissed quietly, "I don't know whether I should suck the very energy out of you and dispose of you myself or let Lucifer smear your remains upon the walls. Either way, you've decided your fate. I felt it was only fair to try to convince you to abandon your foolhardy plan because most of you I've connected with. But don't make the mistake in thinking that I would risk my closest friends and family for any of you. So if you wish to die here, then I will not stop you, but I will leave along with Gabe and the Winchesters."

Kali gasped shaking slightly as she was released, falling to the floor as the chakra retreated and sunk back into Naruto's arm. His eyes gazed at her with distain and she gritted her teeth, refusing to shrink away like she wanted to. She would never allow herself to back down from an enemy, especially this traitor who would protect angels over his own kind. It was disgusting. Kali barely paid attention to Balder who moved to help her up although he was also warily watching the angered fox demon.

Gabriel suddenly tensed and swore creatively in several languages including Enochian. Locking his focus on Naruto, he hissed, "We need to go. He's here."

"Crap!" Naruto growled, "I thought this place was untraceable?"

"Seems one of them sold the others out," Gabriel explained, "But we need to go gather those muttonheads and get the hell out of here."

"Right," he sighed as Gabriel disappeared obviously going to gather the brothers. Naruto paused glancing at the various gods around the room. His features softened as he implored, "Please… leave. Your lives are not worth your pride and if you remain here you will be slaughtered brutally. I'd rather not allow such fates to befall you… that's all I have to say."

Some of them looked to each other several of them alarmed and unnerved that Lucifer was there, feeling him making his way toward them. But they didn't move either out of fear or stubbornness he couldn't tell. Naruto gritted his teeth his ears twitching as they perked, hearing purposeful steps that drew closer to the conference room. Cursing his soft heart, the blond motioned for the gods to back away baring his teeth in order to force them to move quickly. They had just settled in the back of the room with Naruto when the doors flew open, Lucifer standing in all his glory.

Naruto had to swallow and resist the urge to gag at the dark energy that dripped from the fallen angel, like thick oil that poisoned the air and made him sick to his stomach. Lucifer glanced around his eyes holding distain, yet his voice was pleasant, "Quite an interesting gathering we have going on here. It's unusual to find your kind gathered like this since most of the time you're too busy trying to kill each other or selling each other out. You didn't come together hoping to stop little old me now did you?"

"Talk about an ego," Naruto snorted. Lucifer turned to him tilting his head amused, "Hmm, how intriguing. It's been a long time since I've seen a Kitsune youkai, I had thought they were extinct."

The blond shrugged, "Just born lucky I suppose."

"What's your name?"

"Naruto."

"Naruto… hmm, your name sounds very familiar to me although right now I can't pinpoint why. But you are remarkable, there's something about you that catches my interest," Lucifer hummed thoughtfully studying Naruto. The blond demon rolled his eyes, "Sorry buddy, but I already have a mate, your little brother Castiel to be exact."

"Oh, is that so? I suppose this happened after my… unfortunate exile. Well despite your questionable heritage, I can understand why Castiel would be captivated by you. I doubt many would be able to resist a creature like you especially with your coloring," Lucifer chuckled darkly. Naruto gave no outward reaction as he stared blankly at the fallen angel. He could feel the gods shifting nervously behind him, but kept his attention focused on Lucifer as he calculated his move. Once upon a time during the follies of youth, Naruto would have charged in without a thought, but those days were long gone. He was older now, much more wise and patient when he needed to be and he wasn't about to lose his head because he was anxious.

"Not much of a talker are you?" Lucifer stated. The blond shrugged lazily, "Not toward people I want to kill, no."

"Do you think you can kill me?" the fallen angel questioned, disbelief and amusement in his voice. Naruto smirked, "Well I'm certainly not wet behind the ears so I don't think you should really underestimate me."

"Is that why you're here? To protect those creatures and kill me?"

"Meh, pretty much."

"You're a rather cocky little fox. It'll get you killed," Lucifer pointed out. Grinning the blond hummed as he rocked on his heels, "Yeah, I suppose some things never change. But I think I've earned the right to be cocky and plus you're kinda calling the kettle black here. I think your ego dwarfs mine hands down."

"I wonder if you'll be so confident when I paint this room in the blood of these creatures, my irksome brother and Dean Winchester?" Naruto's eyes narrowed his playful attitude gone replaced with frigid anger. He growled, "You can try, but I won't let you lay a hand on any of them just because you felt like throwing a tantrum."

Lucifer glared, "Watch your tongue boy."

"Isn't that what this is about?" Naruto sneered, "Being jealous of humans? I know the stories Lucifer, I know what happened. You were most beloved over all else, even Michael, Raphael and Gabriel. Then god created humans. Your father brought a new baby home and you couldn't handle it, so you threw a hissy fit that got your ass kicked out."

"Silence!" Lights exploded overhead raining down glass and sparks. Naruto summoned his fox cloak in time to absorb an energy attack, grunting at the strength of it. Lucifer flicked his wrist launching tables toward him, but Naruto's reaction was quick. His three of his six tails caught the projectiles and threw them back although it little good as they combusted into shards of debris. Lucifer tilted his head, "I suppose you were right about me underestimating you. You're pretty good and those six tails are awfully handy, especially with the way they absorb energy."

"They have their uses," Naruto remarked before lashing out with a tail. Lucifer ducked before rolling away from a second. He disappeared, reappearing behind Naruto but was anticipated as the blond spun around delivering a kick to his face sending him crashing through a wall. Sparing the briefest attention, he ordered, "Get the hell out of here now!"

The gods didn't have to be told twice as they swiftly made haste toward the door while Naruto focused once more on Lucifer. The angel stepped out of the hole brushing himself off, but looked far from happy. He could see Lucifer's wings spreading wide and grand with power, conveying their master's fury as they shuddered and shone with tainted grace. They were nothing like Castiel's wings which were pure and glowed brilliantly, the feathers the softest and whitest Naruto had ever seen on an angel.

"Certainly strong, but can you last?"

"We'll see won't we?" Naruto replied before moving with inhumane speed delivering a rapid set of harsh punches and kicks, most of which were blocked. Lucifer sent the blond hurtling back before waving his hand dozens of deadly looking shards of debris surrounded Naruto, trapping him. His eyes narrowed before he flexed his hands, summoning fire. Just as Lucifer commanded his attack, Naruto pulled the flames protectively around him the intense heat burning the debris into cinders, but he didn't wait.

Without missing a step he launched himself out of the inferno and tackled Lucifer sending them both crashing through another wall. Naruto's chakra tails swiftly pinned Lucifer's limbs before another rose over the angel's head as if preparing to stab him through the skull, but Lucifer retaliated. Mighty wings smacked the demon away as if he were a fly, Lucifer appearing behind Naruto kicking him in another direction.

Hissing, the former shinobi rolled his shoulders before flipping away as Lucifer brought a fist down where he crouched not seconds before. His tails attacked and latched onto the wings dragging a cry out of the fallen, the deadly chakra immediately beginning to absorb the tainted grace. Naruto grunted as he was grabbed by the face and squeezed realizing Lucifer was trying to crush his skull. Reacting, he jabbed his knee into Lucifer's stomach while slamming his fist into his elbow breaking it easily, forcing his opponent to release him.

Naruto crouched low his tails swishing around him in agitation while Lucifer snapped his elbow back into place and moved his fingers testing them. A flutter of wings drew their attention as Gabriel appeared next to Naruto, grinning, "Well you two certainly made a mess!"

"Gabriel," Lucifer acknowledged. Naruto growled at the archangel, "Took you long enough you ass!"

"Hey, I had to deal with panicked humans, gods and bossy Winchesters so don't sass me," Gabriel ordered. Naruto snorted, "Well I had to deal with your brother so I think I got the worst end of the deal."

"Well he is a bit of a dick," Gabriel agreed.

"Must run in the family."

"Hey!"

"Thankfully I got the good apple out of all of you," Naruto grinned. Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Well our little bro has always been like that, too innocent for my taste. Dunno what Daddy Dearest was thinking of pairing him up with you."

"Looks like your god just had good taste," the blond snickered before sobering, "But maybe we should focus on Lucy. I don't think he likes being ignored." They dodged out of the way as a pulse of energy smashed into the floor where they had been standing. Slipping three kunai out of his sleeve and coating them in his chakra, Naruto flicked them with accuracy and precision pinning one of Lucifer's wings to the ceiling, the chakra burning the appendage. It was painful as Lucifer snarled and grimaced while Gabriel winced.

"Harsh," he muttered. Naruto shrugged unbothered as he moved to pull out a dagger preparing to attack once more. Gabriel held him back shaking his head, "We need to go."

"Wait, what?" Naruto yelped before they suddenly appeared in the back of the Impala startling the Winchesters as Dean nearly veered off the road. Sam clutched his chest while gripping the handle of his door, "What the hell?"

"That's what I wanna know! Why did we run? I was just about to slit that bastard's throat open!" Naruto exclaimed glaring at the archangel who was unwrapping a sucker as if he didn't have a care in the world. Gabriel raised an eyebrow, "Because you don't need to kill Lucifer, there's another way to get rid of him."

"And you didn't mention this before why?" Dean sneered.

"You're lucky I'm even mentioning it at all Deano. Anyway, you know the box that you sprung Lucifer from? It's still there and you can put him back in, but you need the keys to do it," Gabriel explained, "Four rings actually, from the horsemen."

"So wait… we gather the rings from the horsemen and open up Lucifer's cage to put him back in? That's it?" Sam uttered in disbelief.

"Yup!"

"Well it's a good thing we have two of the rings; War and Famine. All we need now is Death and Pestilence," Naruto remarked, "But I highly doubt it's going to be as easy as you claim! Lucifer's not that stupid."

"No, it's not and he's certainly not an idiot. But it's the best plan we have short of killing him," Gabriel remarked. Dean snorted, "So what? You're okay with stuff your bro in a cage, but not killing him? Seriously, do you have a spine at all?"

"Hey lets not forget that the whole reason we're going through this drama is because you don't want to kill your own brother am I right? So I wouldn't talk if I were you Dean," Gabriel snapped obviously annoyed with the eldest Winchester's attitude and Naruto supposed he couldn't blame him. After all, Dean was being a bit hypocritical by getting on Gabriel's case over killing Lucifer. It was hard to kill someone close to you, even if that person was evil. His relationship with Sasuke was a testament to that and even in the end when he was forced to kill his best friend/brother, it had been the hardest decision Naruto ever made.

Dean snapped his jaw shut and Sam shifted uncomfortably but nothing else was said on the matter. Gabriel just continued to consume his sweets while Naruto slumped in his seat suddenly feeling exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep. But sleep wasn't coming because his thoughts were immediately occupied with his concern for Ganesh and the other gods, even Kali and Balder. Not to mention the concern and fear he had been feeling lately over his missing mate.

After his light show during their failed mission to save Adam, none of them had seen hide or hair of Castiel which put Naruto on edge. He didn't want to think that his angel was dead because he wouldn't be able to handle such a blow and thinking about it made him sick. But it was all he could think about when his life wasn't in danger so Naruto was stuck in an endless cycle of stress and worry. A hand ruffling his hair drew him out of his musings. Blue eyes glanced up to find Gabriel smiling at him gently, conveying reassurance.

"Well," he announced gaining the brothers' attention although he was still focused on Naruto, "I need to get going. I've got something to do, but I'll be back soon. Good luck with the ring hunting!" And just like that Gabriel was gone leaving Dean grumbling and cursing while Sam just sighed trying to calm his brother. Naruto blinked before relaxing and flopping onto his side along the back seat. Ignoring the Winchesters, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, somehow assured that Gabriel would do his best to find Castiel.

He had been right of course. An hour after when they had finally found a motel to stay in that wasn't crawling with supernatural pests, Gabriel had returned. He appeared in Naruto's room carrying the unconscious form of Castiel which had the blond jumping up and rushing forward with haste. Gabriel was frowning deeply in sadness and for a moment Naruto feared the worst. But he could see his mate's chest rising and falling so he wasn't dead, but he felt different.

"He's human," Gabriel whispered as if to solve Naruto's puzzlement. The demon blinked before his eyes widened. Of course! That explained why Castiel felt different to him, he could no longer feel the angel's grace and sorrow hit him. His poor beloved, Naruto was sure that Castiel wasn't going to take his demotion from angel to human very well. The man had always been lost when it came to moving about and interacting in the mortal world, now he had to permanently adapt to it.

Walking over, Naruto sat on the bed and stroked Castiel's hair, murmuring, "It'll be okay. We just need to take it one step at a time." Gabriel nodded but said nothing. Glancing at the man he had come to see as a brother, he whispered quietly, "Thank you… for bringing him back to me."

Gabriel smiled gently, a sadness still lingering in his eyes, "He's my baby brother and you're family too. There isn't much I wouldn't do for you guys."

"I know, but still, thank you."

"I should get going. I'll keep in touch and let you know if I get any leads about the other horsemen," Gabriel promised. When Naruto nodded, the archangel waved before disappearing for the final time that night. Sighing, Naruto glanced at Castiel before gazing at the clock noting the time. Exhausted from the chaos of the day and relieved that his mate was alive, he was compelled to lay down and sleep.

Carefully climbing into the bed with his partner, Naruto automatically curled protectively around Castiel and listened to his heart beat. The sound reassured him as much as it lulled him to sleep and his thoughts faded, he vowed he would somehow help Castiel. Whether it was to adapt to being human or to gain back his grace, either way Naruto wasn't leaving his mate behind. It was the promise of a lifetime.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave me a review please, thanks!

**P.S!** Quick question! Should I do a brief chapter of Castiel angsting over being human and Naruto trying to reassure him? Or should I just skip straight to the Swan Song chapter? Let me know what you think! Either way this is almost over! Gasp!

**~Seth**


	7. I Give it all to You

Another chapter! Woo! I'm really working hard to get this finished, so I'm proud that there's only a few more chapters left. After much debating I decided to do a chapter with human Cas instead of just jumping straight into the Swan Song chapter. Just cause I felt the story would flow better and you get a look at how Castiel and Naruto first met! It's kinda angsty, kinda fluffy, etc. but I'm pleased with it. So read! Go on! I command you read!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Supernatural, they belong to Kishimoto and Kripke who are gods among men!

**Warnings:** Slash/yaoi (male/male pairing), AU, violence, language, angst, dark themes, sexual situations, etc.

**Pairing: **_Castiel/Naruto_

* * *

_**Chapter VII**_

_**I Give it all to You**_

Time had been a teacher of many things for Naruto, one of his lessons being patience. And when it came to having an angel for a mate, the blond had learned to harness his patience in order to avoid miscommunication. But at the moment, his painstakingly cultivated tolerance was running low and it took all of Naruto's strength not to throw up his hands and yell at the top of his lungs. Because the bottom line was that it really wasn't Castiel's fault that circumstances for him sucked.

The former angel had been sulking around for the last few days once he awoke and realized that he was now mortal. Naruto was trying his best to be supportive and understanding, realizing this was a harsh blow to his mate. In a way he understood what Castiel was going through for he had been put through similar circumstances, only it had been opposite transforming from a human to a demon.

Something he hadn't been keen on in the beginning considering the fact he had been striving for so long to separate himself from the idea and image of the Kyuubi, to prove he was human. To be changed into the thing he had come to resent had been a harsh blow, but over time he grew used to it. Castiel had been the most supportive, constantly assuring Naruto that he was a good and kind person despite his physical change.

"You are strong and brave Naruto. Most men would have broken or given into the darkness, but you didn't. Instead, you fought to become strong and protect the very people who had tormented you through your childhood. That strength, that kindness is what makes you Naruto and you still retain who you are despite your new form," Castiel had whispered one night when Naruto had broken down and mourned the loss of his humanity. He could still remember what it felt like to be held like that, to be soothed and assured while wrapped up in those soft wings. Now Naruto wanted to give Castiel the same comfort, the same strength he had been lent long ago.

But his beloved was making it difficult which in turn frustrated Naruto. He wasn't sure what to do and he didn't want to end up snapping at the former angel. Sighing, the blond focused his attention back on the soup he was making. It wasn't much since Bobby hadn't been shopping in a while, but it was better than nothing. Castiel needed to eat or risk wasting away so Naruto had put himself in charge of taking care of his mate. It was his job after all and the Winchesters already had enough to worry about. He would help them when he could and Gabriel sometimes stopped by either with information or to check on Castiel. Human or not, he was still Gabriel's little brother.

Turning off the stove, Naruto grabbed one of the few clean bowls and poured the soup in careful to not spill. The kitchen was a mess due to the hunters having little time to clean up after themselves, too busy with the impending Apocalypse. Naruto hated cleaning, but he made a mental note to wash the dishes and tidy up a bit when Castiel finished his lunch. It needed to get done or they were going to be overrun with mice and garbage.

Grabbing the bowl and a glass of water, Naruto headed out into the hall ignoring the trio of hunters scattered around the living room working and made his way upstairs. Stepping into their shared room, Naruto's eyes softened as he took in his beloved resting in their bed. His wounds were still healing and he was gaining color back, but there was a sense of defeat in his face. He just calmly sat in bed staring out the window watching the world go by, lost and unsure of what to do.

"Hey," Naruto spoke up walking over to set the glass on the nightstand, "Brought you some lunch. It's not much cause the cupboards are bare and Bobby hasn't been shopping, but it'll help."

"Thank you," Castiel murmured quietly as he carefully cradled the bowl between his palms, savoring the warmth. Naruto nodded and carefully climbed onto his side of the bed resting his cheek against his shoulder, nuzzling it gently. He watched as Castiel slowly ate his soup, always blowing on his spoonfuls before bring them to his lips. It had been one of the first lessons the former angel had learned upon becoming human, he was now vulnerable to many things including temperature. Naruto's thoughts were cut off by Castiel's voice.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I would think that would be obvious."

"I do not see your reasoning. I am human now Naruto, hardly an asset to our cause and when it is over, I will still remain mortal. I have nothing to give you, no way to take care or provide for us. The human world is confusing to me which makes it difficult to function or fit in. And to make matters worse I will eventually age and die leaving you alone once more."

"Cas," Naruto whispered softly. He watched as his partner carefully ate his soup making sure to not spill any or burn himself, although, he was getting much better at avoiding a repeat of either mishap. Yet despite his progress in adjusting, Castiel was still unhappy. This, in turn, brought him back to his limited patience and dissatisfaction with his own lack of solutions to bring some sort of comfort to Castiel. Sighing softly, Naruto questioned, "Do you remember when we first met?"

"Of course I do," Castiel tilted his head in confusion wondering what his mate was trying to convey to him. He remembered quite clearly the first time he had ever met Naruto, he would always remember it.

_Castiel had never been to Earth before, preferring to remain in the confines of Heaven. He heard rumors about the curious creatures that his Father created, the ones known as man and he heard of their darkness, their greed and their need for violence. He had no interest in such creatures despite how inquisitive he might be. Yet here he was standing amongst the rubble and remains of what had once been one of the most powerful shinobi villages on the continent. So desolate was it that Castiel had to wonder if they were walking in Hell instead. There was nothing left, just fire, ash and skeletal remains of a once beautiful and prosperous city; everything was burned to the very ground and bodies littered the streets. None had been spared from the destruction, not even the young children._

"_Come Castiel, he is close," God coaxed gently, a deep sadness in his voice as they glided among the damage. So many lives lost, such needless death and devastation created by greed and vengeance. It was heart breaking that his children, his precious creations were capable of such greatness as well as such evil. But there was still one, one that still breathed and lived that would be saved. And through him, Castiel would gain happiness and companionship. _

_Castiel continued to look around in confusion, curious over what his father seemed to be searching for. Obviously it was a person, but he couldn't fathom why God felt the need to speak with this human face to face. Even among the angels, God rarely spoke to them and this was the first time he had been graced with the presence of his creator. _

"_Father, who are we searching for?" he questioned unable to resist. God didn't seem offended by his inquiry, rather he was amused as he replied, "A very special person Castiel, someone I made just for you."_

"_For me?"_

"_Yes, he will be the one to be your companion throughout the many lifetimes of your existence. But he is frail now, brittle from the pain of loss and his transformation into the very creature he was tormented for since he was a babe. You will see soon enough."The angel nodded and made no other comment as they continued to walk. _

_Finally they came upon a battle field that was riddled with even more bodies, many of them shinobi by trade. Yet there was one who was still alive, a single figure that sat amidst the chaos as he carefully held a body close to him, a male of similar age with dark hair. He was most likely mourning the other's death. _

_The person was a young man in his late teens or perhaps early twenties with a head of golden hair that was currently soiled with ash, dirt and blood. His skin was tan and marred with dried blood, but there were no visible wounds on him. What made Castiel take pause though were the extra appendages and traits; a pair of drooping fox ears, an equally drooping tail and claw-like nails. This boy was a youkai, a fox demon. _

"_Do not weep… they would not wish for you to lose yourself to grief and despair," God whispered softly, watching the ears as they twitched and swiveled toward him. Tightening his grip on the body, the blond hissed, "I wasn't strong enough. In the end… I couldn't save any of them, not even Sasuke."_

"_You cannot control the wants of the heart young one. You have been a kind and loyal friend, but he chose his own path… they all did. Death is not the end for any of them, but a new beginning for all of us."_

"_Shut up! What the hell do you know? Who are you?" The blond demon looked up gazing the pair with blazing red eyes, but there was nothing deadly or frightening about them. They were broken and full of anguish as they spilled endless tears. Castiel inhaled sharply as his grace immediately trickled out and latched onto the male before him, the bond snapping in place declaring him the angel's soul mate. He seemed to sense it as well as he twitched and turned his attention to Castiel, eyes boring into each other. _

"_I am Kami… God and this is one of my children. Castiel, this is Naruto Uzumaki," God introduced. Naruto's eyes widened before he shrank away in wary distrust glancing back at Sasuke's body in his arms. Gliding forward, God placed a hand on his head stroking the golden hair. Tenderly he whispered, "You have loved them with all your heart and soul, therefore I shall lay them to rest. They were precious to you so it is only fitting."_

_And with very little effort it seemed like the bodies sank into the earth, each and every one buried and given a head stone with their names carved on it. All of Naruto's friends, the people he loved as family were grouped together, even Sasuke and Naruto could only watch in a mix of awe and sorrow. Turning to the deity he questioned, "Why? Why did this have to happen?"_

"_Because it is the nature of humans Naruto. It is unfair and cruel, but it is the price for free will. It may not seem like it, but my heart weeps for each person in this village who died because they are my children and I loved them as deeply as you did. But I cannot save them, cannot dictate their lives or choices. They must find the way themselves," God explained once more petting his head. Biting his lip as his shoulders drooped, Naruto asked, "Will it ever stop hurting?"_

"_With time, but it will never fully go away. Scars like this are too deep to disappear, but you mustn't let it prevent you from living and seeking happiness. You feel that you do not deserve peace because you failed them, but this is untrue. You must keep moving forward Naruto, continue to live and walk the path you've chosen… you never know, you may find something worth loving and protecting along the way." _

_Naruto's ears twitched as he looked up realizing that God had stepped away and Castiel was standing in front of him. Without warning he finally noticed the angel's wings and he blinked owlishly, reaching out with hesitant fingers to touch them. Castiel didn't move, remaining still and calm as he felt gentle fingers tenderly caress his feathers, watching with bated breath as Naruto's eyes melted to blue. Not knowing why, his own hand moved without prompt and ghosted over one of his ears observing as it trembled and flicked. _

"_Your name… is Castiel… right?"_

"_Yes and you are Naruto."_

"_Why?"_

"_I do not know why," Castiel confessed pausing for a moment before continuing, "But I can feel it within my soul… I know that you are mine. Every part of me, even my grace, knows that you were made for me and I will protect you… cherish you above all others. I will never leave you alone to suffer again Naruto… I promise."_

_Whether it was Castiel's words, perhaps God's words or just the emotional trauma of his losses, but Naruto felt something shatter and reshape in him. Unable to control himself he fell forward into Castiel's chest and broke down in sobs, clinging to his clothes while the angel held him in his arms stroking his hair and whispering soothing words into his ears. Wings spread and curled around them forming a protective cocoon as their owner continued to console his mate. Castiel had been honest, he did not know why his Father had given him this fragile and heartbroken demon, but it mattered little. He would piece him back together and hope that one day the Naruto of the past would shine through for him to see. _

"Cas?"

Castiel blinked focusing on Naruto who sat with him, his brows furrowed in concern. Tilting his head once more he spoke, "Forgive me, my thoughts were elsewhere."

"It's fine… you were thinking about that time weren't you?" Naruto commented. The former angel nodded realizing there was no need to deny what his mate already knew. But he was still interested in why Naruto brought that particular memory forth in the first place. So naturally he asked him about it, needing to understand what was going on in the blonde's head. Naruto smiled fondly, bemused as he replied, "Because I'm trying to get you to see, to understand."

"To see or understand what exactly?" Castiel questioned his voice gruff. Naruto grinned slightly, "You saved me Castiel… you held me close and healed me when I didn't believe I could be healed. You took the pieces of my shattered soul and you put them back together, formed them into something new and wonderful. You've done so much for me, asking for very little in return."

"You are my mate," Castiel said, "There is nothing I would not do for you nor do I need to ask anything of you that you aren't willing to give."

"I know," the blonde's features softened, "And that's why I'm doing this. Because I love you Castiel and it's my turn to take care of you like you did for me all those years ago. I know it's going to be hard and you'll be frustrated, but I will be here for you. I'll walk with you, teach you, follow you every step of the way. Whether you're human or angel, you'll always be my Castiel and I'm not giving you up for anything."

"But… I will grow old," Castiel protested quietly. Naruto huffed placing a kiss on his cheek, "I don't care. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but for now you're alive and safe. That's all I can ever hope for."

Castiel gazed down at Naruto knowing that despite his looks and playful demeanor, the former shinobi was much wiser than he let on. And while the logical part of his mind knew that their situation would lead to heart break, he couldn't find it in himself to let the blond go. They had been together for so long, to even consider the idea of parting brought more pain than Castiel had ever felt before. He could never go back to how he was before he met Naruto, it wasn't possible. They were soul mates, two halves of a whole and without the other, they were incomplete.

Sighing gently, he rested his forehead against Naruto's. Quietly Castiel murmured, "You are quite stubborn."

"Mmm, but you don't really mind it," Naruto teased.

"No, I find I do not."

"Good, now then! Finish with your soup before it gets cold!" Naruto ordered his tail lazily wrapping around the former angel's waist. Castiel nodded before he began to eat again, a quiet settling upon them. After several minutes, he paused in his next bite and turned to glance down at his beloved who was once more resting his head on his shoulder. Gently he called out, "Naruto."

"Hm?" Twin blue eyes locked and gazed upon each other. Reflexively swallowing, Castiel hesitated before whispering gently, "I love you."

Naruto blinked before he smiled warmly, "And I love you."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed and that it gave you a little more insight into the dynamics of their relationship. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon, which is going to feature the drama of Swan Song! I won't say anything else, don't want to give anything away! Please review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	8. End of the Road

And now the major fight against Lucifer! Took me a while to work out cause it's kinda of hard to write a fair fight between two power houses such as Naruto and Lucifer. I hope I did good, if not then oh well I tried. Now read! Read!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Supernatural, they belong to Kishimoto and Kripke who are gods among men!

**Warnings:** Slash/yaoi (male/male pairing), AU, violence, language, angst, dark themes, character death and a **Lemon**

**Pairing: **_Castiel/Naruto_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter VIII**

**End of the Road**

It was a bad idea! From the moment Sam first uttered the words to his plan the warning bells had gone off in Naruto's head. He knew without a shred of doubt that Sam would not be able to overpower Lucifer's subconscious. There was just no way! This was an angel they were dealing with and not even an ordinary one; this was the devil, the fallen one, the morning star himself! And while Naruto had confidence in Sam's word that he would try his hardest to remain in control, he knew that it was a plan doomed to fail.

Personal experience with the Kyuubi had taught him that chances of overcoming a possession like that were slim and the blond demon wasn't afraid to protest the stupidity of the plan. Dean and Gabriel agreed with him, Castiel was on the fence unsure of which side to take while Bobby, Ellen and Jo felt it was their best shot. Naruto didn't understand why they were under the impression that this was their only solution. They had a few living weapons at their disposal for crying out loud!

"Uh, hello? You have an angel and demon here to fight. Why are we arguing over Sam being bait?" he questioned raising an eyebrow at them, his eyes conveying that he thought they were complete morons right now.

Sam frowned, doubt in his eyes, "I know you and Gabriel are powerful Naruto, but enough to take on the devil?"

"And you think you are?" Naruto countered, "Look Sam, I know you feel responsible for everything that's happened and that it's your job to fix it. But to actually allow Lucifer into your body is a bad idea, very bad! Yes the asshole is strong even in his makeshift body but as long as he stays in that body Gabe and I can stop him. If he gets into your body Sam… he'll be unstoppable even for us."

"So what do we do then?" Ellen asked.

"You're thinking about setting up a trap, aren't you little fox?" Gabriel stated gazing at Naruto who nodded. All they had to do was lure Lucifer to them, open the gate to hell using the rings and somehow shove the bastard back into his cage. It certainly wouldn't be easy, but it was better than allowing Sam to hand himself over all wrapped up in a bow. He loved the Winchesters, they were his friends but sometimes he wanted to smack them over the heads when they thought up stupid ideas.

"You really think you can trick the devil?" Bobby snorted, disbelief coloring his voice. Naruto grinned, "I don't really need to trick him. As soon as I get him where I want him, Gabe will spring the door and we have to stuff Lucy back where he came from."

"It sounds dangerous," Jo muttered.

Gabriel shook his head, "Well this is Lucifer, nothing is ever safe with him around."

"What if he tries to kill you guys? You saw what he could do," Dean protested. Gabriel shrugged, "The only way he could kill me is with an angelic blade. Naruto's even harder to kill because not only does his chakra absorb other energies, but he's deadly in hand to hand combat too."

"I do not like this," Castiel spoke up, uncomfortable with the idea of his mate being in any sort of harm's way. Naruto took his hand gently and squeezed it smiling, "I don't think any of us like this idea Cas, but it's the best plan we got. It's either this or let Sam say yes on the small possibility that he might succeed in keeping control long enough to jump in. And I don't know about the rest of you, but I'd rather not send Sam to hell."

The group nodded and murmured in agreement. Gabriel clapped his hands and rubbed them together grinning, "So! Lets get cracking!"

**x-x-x-x-x**

Two days later found Naruto standing in an old abandoned graveyard outside of Lawrence, Kansas waiting for Lucifer to show. The ragtag group of hunters stood nearby with weapons and ammo waiting for the inevitable and foreboding battle that was to take place. Sam and Dean were to his right muttering quietly between each other as they glanced around searching for any signs of Gabriel. The Archangel had volunteered to fetch and lure Lucifer to them.

Castiel was to his left, the former angel pressed so close to him they were practically joined at the hip. Behind them were Bobby, Ellen and Jo who were checking and double checking their guns and knives and anything else they had. They were obviously afraid knowing that they may not walk away from this alive, but put on brave faces. Naruto was impressed and felt honored to fight beside them.

"I do not agree with this," Castiel protested quietly, only loud enough for Naruto to hear. The fox demon sighed, having heard the same sentence repeated to him all morning and while he appreciated his mate's concern for his well being, it was becoming irksome.

"I know you don't, but this has to end Castiel. This has been going on for far too long and it needs to stop now," Naruto stated firmly his tail curling around the brunette's waist. Castiel turned slightly and leaned down to rest his forehead on the blonde's shoulder allowing himself a moment of weakness. He murmured, "I fear for you… I fear that you may not win this and that I will lose you."

"I know Cas, how do you think I felt when this first began and you were involved telling me to remain hidden? That's why I'm doing this, because the longer this goes on the greater chance I have at losing the only thing that matters to me," Naruto explained nuzzling his cheek gently against his. Shifting his head Castiel brushed their lips together, kissing his beloved gently.

"It's a nice idea."

"What is?" Naruto questioned curiously. Castiel sighed, "A family… it's a nice idea. I wish to have a family with you."

Naruto blinked before smiling gently and kissed his mate once more, whispering against his lips, "Then once this is over, we'll get started right away. I'll give you as many kids as you want."

"I'd like that."

The flutter of wings drew their attention away from each other to Gabriel who appeared, his features of a mixture of anxiety and determination. But he put on a grin, a front to hide his insecurities as he spoke up, "Places kiddies, here he comes."

The group tensed and was immediately on guard, gripping their various weapons as Lucifer appeared a few yards away from them. He looked around in a mock curious fashion before focusing on them tilting his head a little. He nodded in greeting, "Hello again Sam, Dean glad to see you're both well."

Sam's lips were pressed into a firm line while Dean snorted, "The devil has manners. Now that's something you don't see every day."

"And of course it's always nice to see you my brothers although… it seems things have not turned out well for you Castiel," Lucifer continued ignoring Dean's remark. The former angel glared before Naruto stepped forward and moved a bit in front of him protectively tail twitching in agitation. Lucifer grinned a little, "But you… I've been looking forward to meeting you again the most."

"Charmed, but this isn't a friendly chat over tea and crumpets. I think you realize the true reason you're here," Naruto growled.

"To fight and place me back inside Hell, I figured as much. But you can't stop the Apocalypse little fox, you can't change fate," Lucifer commented. Naruto rolled his eyes, "Please, give me a break. You think you can't decide your own destiny because you're too damn weak to try. So don't give me that crap, I have too much at stake to allow you to do whatever you please, we all do. So it's time to go back into your room Lucy."

"You really think you can defeat me? You and this disjointed little band of yours?" Lucifer wasn't impressed.

"Never know unless you try and I'm rather infamous for pushing the limits so yeah I think we can. We'll fight tooth and nail," Naruto smirked.

"You will do no such thing Uzumaki Naruto," a new voice called out. Focus was switched to a rather unexpected figure who stood nearby completing the final point in a triangular stance between Lucifer and Naruto. Dean's eyes widened as Sam called out, "Adam!"

"That's not your brother Sammy boy," Gabriel frowned before smirking, "Hello Michael, long time no see."

"So you finally decided to come out of hiding Gabriel," Michael stated, "Although I didn't expect to find you lingering with them."

"Well what can I say? I love our little bros and well… the others kinda grow on you," Gabriel grinned. Michael's eyes narrowed, "That abomination is no brother to me. It was a mistake to allow him to bond with Castiel."

"Oh for the love of ramen! Are we seriously going through this whole song and dance again?" Naruto exclaimed throwing his arms up, "You've been bitching about it for centuries Michael, get a new fucking hobby. It's not like I'm thrilled to be related to you, you giant dick! The only reason I haven't wiped the floor with your feathery ass is cause it would upset Cas so you better be grateful!"

"That boy," Ellen muttered although she was slightly impressed that Naruto would mouth off to an angel, especially one as powerful as Michael. Bobby nodded in agreement, "Idjit's got balls I'll give him that."

"I think it's awesome," Jo whispered grinning.

"Dude, are we dreaming? I mean, Naruto's arguing with Lucifer and Michael like bickering relatives at Sunday dinner," Dean hissed. Sam merely shook his head and shrugged just as baffled if not amused. Gabriel chuckled, "Oh yes, Mikey and Naruto have always butted heads every time they're in the same vicinity. He's one of the few people that can tell my dearest brother off without dying, it's great."

"As amusing as this family reunion is, I think we should focus on the big picture," Lucifer interrupted, "Such as placing the proper pieces on the chess board so that the game may begin. Sam… it's time to accept your destiny."

"Hell no! Sammy's not saying yes to you," Dean growled moving protectively in front of his brother. Lucifer held his hand preparing to attack the eldest Winchester but was halted when a rope of burning red chakra wrapped around his wrist in a tight grip. The rope led back to Naruto who was holding out his own hand and with a harsh yank like a whip, the blond tossed Lucifer aside like a doll.

Catching movement from the corner of his eye, Naruto turned with kunai in hand raising his arm in order to block Michael's sword. Yet he was slightly surprised when Gabriel appeared with his own blade blocking his brother's assault. With heavy force he shoved Michael back, sending him crashing into several headstones.

Gunfire went off forcing Naruto's attention back to Lucifer who was once more making his way toward them although he was being held back slightly by the rain of bullets and rock salt. Refusing to give his opponent the opportunity to harm the humans under his care, Naruto launched himself at the fallen angel. Storm clouds rumbled overhead, lightning hissing and crashing through the sky in a blaze of raw power conveying the intensity of the battle taking place.

The cries of gleaming blades echoed in the air, their sharpened edges hissing and sending off sparks as Naruto and Lucifer stood their ground, weapons locked as neither refused to budge. Gritting his teeth Naruto took a swipe at his legs hoping to off balance Lucifer, but the fallen angel used the momentum against him sending them both to the ground. Pinning the blond to the ground he raised his sword high forcing Naruto to react as he slammed his knee into his stomach.

Flipping him off Naruto rolled away and crouched before forming hand seals in rapid succession, "Katon Housenka!" A barrage of fireballs hurled toward Lucifer who held up his hand, the attack hitting a protective shield. A pulse of energy was counteracted but Naruto was ready with more hand seals, "Doton Doryuuheki!"

Mud spewed out of his mouth and formed a wall of earth, the energy blast slamming into it with rocketing force making it explode. Jumping back Naruto launched more fireballs and even a Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu, but they did little good. Rolling to the right and ducking, Lucifer's blade hummed for Naruto's blood forcing him into defense as he blocked the blows with his own kunai. Picking up his speed the blond managed to sneak into a blind spot smirking, "Konoha Senpuu!"

Lucifer grunted as he was knocked upward then slammed down from above. Growing irritated, headstones ripped themselves from the earth and flew with deadly speed around Naruto trapping him as he crouched low. Waving his hand the dark angel smirked when Naruto worked to dodge and weave in order to avoid as much damage as he could, but was only have a little success as some of the projectiles met their mark. Battered and bruised Naruto still stood eyes moving swiftly for a weak spot. Finally locating an opening the blond fox jumped through it and rolled onto his feet, "Kaze no Yaiba!"

Lucifer cried out as blades of wind sliced at one of his wings leaving an opening for his opponent. Naruto formed a glowing blue ball in his hand, the energy swirling rapidly in a dazzling display of light and energy. Snarling he kicked off the ground hurdling himself at Lucifer pulling his hand back. Reaching the angel, he slammed the sphere into his gut shouting, "Rasengan!"

Lucifer was flung back into the ground leaving an indented trail behind him, the blow of the attack leaving him stunned. Taking advantage of the delay in reaction, Naruto quickly closed in yelling over his shoulder, "Dean! Now! Do it now!"

Nodding, Dean immediately pulled out the connected rings and began to chant the incantation that Death told him. He ignored the sounds of battle around him, focusing on his task. When he was done, he threw the rings away from him watching as the ground fell away creating a large crater of darkness and fire. Dodging the gleaming blade of his brother, Gabriel yelled back, "Hurry Naruto!"

"Enough!" Michael shouted catching Gabriel by the arm and flipping him over onto his back. Eyes narrowed he took off hurdling himself toward Naruto's back, the blond demon exchanging blows with a recovered Lucifer, grace and chakra crackling as blows were met. Castiel reacted grabbing a bottle of holy oil with a piece of cloth hanging out of it. Lighting it quickly, he cocked his arm back and threw it with all his strength his only thoughts were of protecting Naruto.

The homemade bomb met its target as it exploded, Michael releasing an agonizing scream as he burst into flames before disappearing. Momentarily distracted by the display, Naruto grunted as he felt a fist make contact with his cheek sending him flying into a head stone. Groaning and blinking spots out of his vision, he focused on his surroundings. It was quiet and tense as Lucifer seemed to gaze in open shock at where Michael stood before his head slowly turned toward Castiel.

"Castiel," Lucifer whispered lowly, "Did you just throw a bottle of burning holy oil at my brother?" Castiel shifted feeling the human emotion of fear as he held up his hands chuckling nervously. A sense of dread and horror quickly crept into Naruto's chest as he struggled to stand, instincts screaming at him that his mate was in danger, to protect him.

"No one hurts my brother," Lucifer growled hand held out. Blue eyes briefly glanced at Naruto and in the span of a second seemed to convey so many things; fear, regret, love, unconditional love. And before their eyes the group of humans plus one angel and demon watched in horror as Castiel exploded in a shower of blood. Jo screamed; Dean and Sam yelled; Ellen, Bobby and Gabriel were in shock; Naruto… felt cold and numb, as if the life suddenly rushed out from him.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Dean yelled at the top of his lungs while Bobby raised his gun firing. Lucifer barely flinched at the bullet wound waving his hand snapping the seasoned hunter's neck. He turned his attention to the rest of the hunters who began to fire at him in reflex, readying himself to kill them off with the exception of Sam when Gabriel attacked him in a flurry of anger and rage.

Yet, as this was going on Naruto merely stood staring blankly at the smear that was once his soul mate, his beloved angel. And in his mind he saw it playing over and over; he couldn't breathe, couldn't think, his eyes burned with tears and he just wanted to collapse. Memories of terrors long since passed flashed before his eyes in a morbid stream of smells, sounds and pictures. He was no longer in a graveyard, but standing in the middle of a warzone watching as his friends and comrades died; murdered in the line of duty.

His limbs shook yet he couldn't move; he was frozen as he watched them go down in colors of blood and ash and fire. Their features twisted in pain, in fear; it was grotesque, it made him sick and Naruto wanted it to stop. He wanted to close his eyes and cover his ears; wanted to block out their screaming and Madara's laughing. He just wanted it to stop!

Then there was light and he was warm, safe. A voice called for him, a gruff voice that was familiar and soothing; the voice would protect, would drive the nightmares and the blood and the fire away. It always did, he promised he would. And like a vision Castiel appeared his delicate and pure wings resting behind him while his whole form glowed in warm, healing light. His eyes, usually cool and detached, were tender and inviting. He held out a hand, beckoning him forward; he was safe, Castiel was safety and security and love and warmth. He was everything Naruto had ever wanted, ever needed and it was all for him.

But perfect dreams could never be Naruto's, he was cursed from birth. His smile fell away as a blade pierced the angel and the glowing light suddenly disappeared. Warm blue eyes became hollow, life stolen from them as Castiel slumped forward and the sword was pulled from him. Naruto's scream was stuck within his throat as he watched Sasuke toss his mate away, adding him to the mountain of corpses that were once his friends. And the Uchiha, his first friend, sneered a dark gleam in his eyes.

"Now you know my pain, my loneliness of losing everything you've ever loved," Sasuke stated yet it sounded like two voices. And for a moment the face changed as Lucifer's cold eyes gazed upon the blond with disgust and hatred. And once more the emotions bubbled; his fear, his anger, his sorrow, his hatred; it all churned and sizzled as a red haze began to overtake his vision. Castiel was dead, Lucifer killed him. He had lost the most important person in his life and Naruto would make him pay. He would PAY!

A flux of killer intent swept in a rolling wave over the graveyard startling any animals that may have lingered nearby and made the hair on the back of everyone's necks stand on end. Gabriel and Lucifer stilled parting from each other as they turned their focus onto Naruto. Deep red chakra coated the blond, the fierce energy bubbling and hissing while nine vicious tails swayed behind him in agitation. His hair stood on end, canines were curled over his lips, the markings on his cheeks darkened and his eyes were scarlet with rage.

This was the demon, the feral beast whose legend echoed through the ages and stole the breath of living creatures as they trembled in his shadow. This was the demon whose name was whispered quietly and with great care lest he appear to take your life and soul. This was the demon born in ancient times after the angels but before the humans; a creature of immense power who lived and thrived off the very energy of the Earth. And they all knew that the target of his anger, his burning wrath was the Devil himself.

The hunters were blown away when Naruto disappeared seeming to flicker from one spot to another as he attacked Lucifer, claws gleaming as they immediately sliced the flesh of the fallen angel's face. Lucifer stumbled back caught off guard, but before he could raise his defense Naruto appeared behind him applying a bone crunching kick to his back sending him tumbling along the ground limbs flailing like a rag doll.

"Holy shit," Dean whispered pale and frozen in a mixture of awe and terror. He had never seen Naruto act like this, hell the blond was pretty easy going most of the time. But this creature in front of him; it was angry, it was cold, it was ruthless and he thanked a certain absent God that this beast was their ally at the moment.

Lucifer twitched before rolling away from a punch aimed for his head, large cracks forming in the ground. Gripping his sword he swung upward trying to catch Naruto in the neck, but the blond leaned back into a flip before crouching. A chakra hand lashed out grabbing Lucifer's arm and swung him to the right slamming him into the dirt. Wings burst open and flapped once with a mighty heave yanking the fallen angel away from the enraged demon. Unfortunate the chakra limb just stretched keeping a firm hold on his arm and sneering, Lucifer used his grace to uproot a whole tree and slam it into Naruto freeing himself.

"Well I finally know who you are. I heard great tales of the Nine Biju especially the Kyuubi no Kitsune. A rather fascinating species of creatures created by our Father to be the true balance of Angels, not those pathetic "demons" that are the result of broken and tainted souls. I'm rather disappointed that you would lose your sanity over a pathetic human, a useless angel who held no true worth or purpose," Lucifer snorted.

"Castiel was worth more than a hundred of you!" Sam shouted gripping his gun tightly. Lucifer chuckled, "He was a soldier Sam, a pawn and nothing more. I gave him a chance, a choice to join me but he refused. So he became my enemy and an obstacle in my path. I'm sure you understand, after all this is war. Sometimes sacrifices are necessary."

"And this is why dear old Dad threw you out Lucy," Gabriel growled, "Because you held no true love, no compassion for any living creature. You only knew devotion, knew how to be a servant."

"Be silent Gabriel or I will kill you."

"Not if our sweet brother-in-law doesn't get to you first."

The fallen tree burst into flames before it was physically moved away revealing Naruto, his minor cuts and bruises healing within seconds. Locking eyes, the blond snarled and jumped into the air delivering an uppercut to Lucifer's jaw. As the fallen angel was declining back from the force Naruto used the momentum of his jump to roll forward before coming down with gravity, slamming his outstretched leg into his enemy's chest. For a moment Lucifer seemed like a comet as he was hurdled down to the ground with a sickening crack and thud throwing up dust and sending several trees or head stones tumbling.

Landing with ease, Naruto swiftly walked over using Lucifer's daze to his advantage. Crouching over him, he cocked his fist back before punching him in the face breaking his cheek. Again and again the blond demon applied brutal punches his eyes full of tears as he vented his rage, screaming at the top of his lungs. Lucifer had at one point tried to use his limbs and wings to throw him off, but Naruto used kunai he had on him to pin him down making Lucifer appear like a butterfly in a science lab.

Ellen held Jo close crouched next to Bobby's body both in tears while Sam looked away unable to take the pain his friend was in, flinching at his screaming. But Dean watched, his hands clenched and lips pressed thin his own rage and sorrow bubbling beneath his skin. Castiel had meant a lot to him too; sure he was strange, didn't understand half the things that Dean said, sometimes was frustrating and annoying, but Dean could always count on him. The angel had stuck his neck out for him, had pulled him back from Hell and kept him from drowning in his own darkness. Castiel had become family, another annoying brother to look after and now he was gone leaving everyone to suffer, especially Naruto.

"I can't blame him," he thought, "I want to beat that bastard's face in too. I want him dead, to pay for the pain he's caused us all."

Pulling his arm back to deliver another blow, a hand caught it and Naruto turned on the owner snarling at him. Gabriel frowned sadly, "You can't kill him Naruto." Naruto didn't speak merely gave him a dark look as if asking why he couldn't. Ignoring how the red chakra was burning him slowly, Gabriel replied, "Because reason one being that he still has purpose. You know that a balance must be maintained or the world goes to shit anyway. Reason two is that… he's my brother Naru and despite how much I hate him for all the crap he's put us through… I love him just as much. And three… killing him won't bring Castiel back."

Naruto let out something between a growl and a whine his eyes still wet from his tears. Hugging the blond close, the Archangel sighed, "I know kid, I know. It's not fair… but now you've got to keep living and Cas wouldn't be happy with you starting off your new life like this. This isn't who you are, you're not a monster and you never have been. You don't take joy out of killing and you don't kill unless there's no other choice. This isn't you Naruto… this isn't my baby brother's soul mate, the demon that God thought was worthy of Castiel."

Red eyes blinked before they melted slowly into blue, the red chakra fading away as the rage and sorrow drained from Naruto. Slumping against his friend, Naruto murmured, "I don't… want to prove them right. I don't want to be a monster."

"I know."

"Lets do this. Lets put him back in."

Nodding, Gabriel pulled Naruto away before grabbing Lucifer by the collar of his vessel's shirt. Dragging him over to the vacuum of a hole in the ground, he lifted Lucifer up to hold him over it taking in the battered form before him. Had Naruto continued, chances are the vessel wouldn't have held together for much longer. Giving a bitter smile, Gabriel shook his head, "Goodbye brother."

Lucifer said nothing his eyes closing as Gabriel tossed him into the hole which immediately closed up once its jailer passed through, the rings sitting innocently upon the ground. He carefully picked them up and pocketed them before turning back to the others. Ellen and Jo were knelt on either side of Naruto holding the grieving demon while Sam and Dean were placing a jacket over Bobby's body. They had succeeded in stopping Lucifer, but he had to wonder at what cost.

"I'm sorry Castiel… I'm so sorry," Gabriel thought rubbing his forehead as he held in his own sadness for his dead brother. A flutter of wings had him on edge and he whirled around fearing it was Michael returning, but froze when he saw who it was. Castiel stood his head tilted to the side, unharmed and his grace restored.

"Castiel?" he murmured in confusion drawing everyone else's attention. The angel gave a hint of a smile before calmly walking toward Naruto who stood on quivering legs, his eyes wide with disbelief. Reaching out cupping his cheek and stroking his tears away, Castiel spoke soothingly, "Do not cry, I am here. I will never leave you again."

"How?" Naruto whispered trying to keep his voice clear, but his throat felt tight and there was a hint of emotion.

"Father brought me back. You have already lost much and he did not wish for you to live in despair once again." Pausing, Castiel stepped away from Naruto walking toward Bobby's still body. Crouching, he pulled the jacket away and touched the hunter's forehead bringing him back to life. Bobby gasped and coughed before blinking staring up at Castiel, "Am I dead?"

"No, you're not."

"Then mind telling me how you or I are still alive ya idjit?" Bobby grumbled as he sat up. Sam smiled gently, "Guess God brought him back."

"Of course he did, what else is new?"

"Oh you know, the usual. Threw the Devil back in his room, stopped the world from ending, the usual stuff," Dean joked. The others began to chuckle as their shock gave way to relief. It was over, finally after all the hard battles won and lost, it was finally over. Ellen sighed, "Looks like this is it, back to the normal hunting grind."

"Yeah, never thought I'd be happy with just a small time salt and burn," Jo stated. The other hunters nodded in agreement. Gabriel snorted, "Well it's over for you. But I bet you anything there's chaos up in Heaven right now not to mention Michael's no doubt pissed off. We get to clean up the mess."

"What's going to happen up there?" Sam questioned curious.

"As Gabriel said there is most likely unrest in Heaven since certain plans did not come to pass as was expected. Father brought me back for another purpose, he wishes for order to be restored in paradise and I along with Gabriel must carry it out," Castiel explained. Gabriel unwrapped a candy bar, "Oh joy, sounds like real fun."

"Sounds like a lot of work ahead of you," Ellen commented, "You sure you'll be able to handle it?"

"There is no need for your concern. We will fulfill our task in time," Castiel assured. Rolling his eyes Gabriel spoke up again, "Hate to break up this love fest but maybe we should high tail it out of here? I'm sure even the humans couldn't ignore the big epic battle that was going on."

"Shit that's right," Dean cursed, "Alright lets go while the going is good." As they quickly gathered their weapons packing them into the Impala and Bobby's truck, Sam paused in his work turning to the two angels and demon. He asked, "Are you three coming with?"

"Nope, got some stuff to do before I head back to the no fun zone. Later you mutton heads," Gabriel grinned before disappearing. Naruto chuckled while Castiel sighed, but said, "No… I wish to go home with Naruto. But we will keep in touch Sam."

"Yeah let us know if any of you guys need anything, we're always happy to help. Well I might have more free time than Cas, but you get the picture," Naruto smiled hugging the angel tightly. Sam nodded while Dean walked up to stand next to him, "We'll hold you to that then. Don't be strangers. Good luck Cas."

"Thank you Dean. Be well." And just like that the pair disappeared reappearing in a quaint but sleek apartment in New York City. Turning to the angel Naruto buried his face in the crook of his neck murmuring, "I thought I lost you forever."

"Forgive me, I merely wished to protect you," Castiel whispered hugging his mate close stroking his hair gently. Naruto purred at the petting, kissing his beloved's neck as he tugged at his trench coat suddenly hungry for all of the angel; he wanted to taste him, feel his skin, memorize his scent, everything. And for once Castiel seemed to recuperate his hunger as they clumsily made their way to the bedroom a trail of clothing left behind.

Time seem to slow once they managed to get to the bed, lying among cool sheets and comforting pillows the room cast in a glow of warm colors from the setting sun. Tantalizing kisses were exchanged as Naruto taught his lover the pleasures of the flesh, coached him on where to touch and what to do. Castiel listened and followed enjoying when the blond squirmed as he nipped at his stomach, how he inhaled or gasped when he licked or pinched his nipples, how he sighed when they kissed.

Castiel never knew true pleasure until he finally penetrated his mate, shivering as the warmth of Naruto's body embraced him in the most intimate of ways. Naruto himself panted and moaned as he clung tightly to the angel his whole body quivering in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Their movements were sloppy at first, but trial and error gave way to understanding. And Castiel quickly learned what brought them both ecstasy as his hips piston in smooth, long thrusts his hands cradling Naruto's spread thighs.

Breathless words and noises were exchanged as their satisfaction escalated, rising higher as time progressed. Soon Castiel nearly had Naruto bent in half as he drove deeper into his mate watching the blond writher and wail as the angel's burning length filled him deliciously. Harder and quicker, they couldn't get enough air needing to taste, touch and feel each other; to melt together, fuse and become one. And then the world was white as their orgasm swept them away and left them lethargic as Castiel carefully pulled out, laying on his side.

When passion and lust faded after a while, Naruto rolled over onto Castiel's chest ignoring the delicious ache in his backside in favor of kissing over the angel's skin and listening to his heart beat. Castiel stroked his hair once more, his breathing labored but there was an air of satisfaction around him. He spoke quietly, "I did not realize that copulation could be… fulfilling."

"Mmm, glad you liked it," Naruto purred feeling tired and lucid. Shifting them so that Naruto was spooned against his chest, Castiel advised, "Rest Naruto, I am here. I will always be here."

"Okay," the fox demon mumbled his eyes already closing as he began to fade. Castiel rained faint kisses upon the back of his neck before finally burying his face into golden hair savoring the warmth and scent of his soul mate. Their lives and challenges were far from over, but for now it didn't matter. They were both alive and as long as they held fast to their bond, they would survive their eternity.

* * *

And that's it! One more chapter after this and it's over! GASP! Review please! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	9. Falling into the Future with You

Final chapter. I'm kinda sad that this has come to an end and yet I'm relieved too. One less story to worry about lol. But I hope those of you who have stuck with this enjoy the ending and that it suits your tastes. Had to make it extra mushy and stuff just for all my wonderful readers! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Supernatural, they belong to Kishimoto and Kripke who are gods among men!

**Warnings:** Slash/yaoi (male/male pairing), AU, hinted M-Preg (male pregnancy).

**Pairing: **_Castiel/Naruto_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter IX**

**Falling into the Future with You**

Naruto watched with a trained eye as his child tightened her grip on the kunai in her hand, feeling a sense of pride as he watched her concentrate. A trait from her father it seemed although she had many of his traits as well. But he loved his precious Akiko, his perfect little angel. She was beautiful and pure so much like Castiel, but also fiery and passionate like Naruto. Her hair was brown like the angel's with faint blond highlights and she had Castiel's shade of blue eyes which seemed to stare into your soul (more traits of her father). But often hidden from mortal gazes were a pair of soft downy wings, twitchy fox ears and a bushy tail giving hint to her mixed heritage. She was truly stunning and wonderful, neither Castiel nor Naruto could be happy with their daughter.

Scrunching up her nose slightly, the six year old carefully judged the distance of her target before taking a deep breath and flicking her wrist like her mother taught her. The kunai hit close to dead center and Akiko beamed widely in success. She quickly turned her pigtails bouncing with her movements exclaiming, "Did you see that Dad? I did it!"

"I did. That was pretty good Aki," Naruto praised reaching out to smooth some of her curls, "Your Father would be proud of you too."

"I miss Father, when's he coming home?" Akiko pouted.

"Soon Aki, your Father's coming back from a hunt with your Uncle Dean and Sam. Remember he called and promised he'd be home today," Naruto consoled his child gently. Akiko was greatly attached to her father and it was sometimes hard for them when Castiel had to leave either to deal with matters in Heaven or to aid the Winchesters on their hunts. Not to say that she resented the brothers because of their need to have Castiel around sometimes, Akiko loved Sam and Dean like her uncles. She also adored Bobby like a grandfather, but there were times where it was difficult for her to understand why Castiel needed to be away. Yet they endured as best as they could and Akiko was always happy when Castiel returned home.

"I miss him," Akiko sighed her ears and wings drooping a little. Naruto smiled gently, "I know Aki, I do too. But your Father always comes back home like he promises and tells you lots of stories or brings you gifts. He loves you very much, we both do."Akiko smiled and hugged her dad's waist feeling a little better.

Noting the time, Naruto yawned, "We should probably call it quits for today and get dinner started ne? I'm starving!"

"Aww! Come on Dad! Just a little longer?" Akiko begged. The blond demon lightly yanked on one of her pigtails, "Sorry squirt, it's getting late. You don't want to end up falling asleep before your Dad gets home do you?" Akiko quickly shook her head her curly pigtails flying everywhere. Naruto snickered, "Didn't think so. Besides, we have all day tomorrow."

Akiko sulked a bit while Naruto merely tweaked one of her ears and ushered her inside, walking the familiar steps to the kitchen. Opening several cupboards and the fridge, he tried to figure out what to make for dinner while his daughter washed her hands at the sink. Blowing some bangs from his face, he grunted, "So what should we have for dinner?"

"Ramen!" Akiko cheered. Naruto chuckled, "Sounds good to me. Beef, chicken, shrimp or pork?"

"Pork!"

Still laughing, Naruto grabbed two cups of instant ramen from the cupboard knowing that Castiel wasn't going to be pleased with them later. And while instant wasn't as good as it used to be nor did it come close to Old Man Ichiraku's ramen, it was still ramen and he had eaten it too long to give it up. And it was a trait that he passed to Akiko much to Castiel's annoyance. Dean loved to joke that the reason Akiko was addicted to ramen was because of Naruto's constant craving for it when he was pregnant with her. It wasn't even the instant ramen, but the real deal that Naruto constantly made Castiel fetch from half way across the world.

"Dad! The kettle's whistling!" Akiko exclaimed in alarm. Naruto blinked out of his daze and quickly pulled it off the burner, pouring the boiling water into the foam cups before closing them again. Parent and child both glanced eagerly at the clock waiting the required two minutes for the noodles to cook. No one could say that patience was a strong point for either Uzumaki.

A second after the two minutes were up, father and daughter immediately dug into their meal with gusto making it rather obvious that they were related. Neither spoke as they noisily slurped their noodles savoring the warmth and taste of their favorite food. Two more cups were made before they were finally sated and full, both finding themselves leaning back in their chairs patting their stomachs. Stretching Akiko sighed, "Now what?"

"Guess we could watch a movie," Naruto suggested.

The young hybrid didn't need to be told twice as she jumped up with a squeal and rushed to the living room leaving Naruto shaking his head in amusement. He threw the empty ramen cups away and washed their chopsticks before following. He grinned when he saw Akiko putting The Expendables in the DVD player, realizing that Castiel might chew him out later for letting their child watch such a violent movie. But he was training her in the shinobi arts anyway and she will eventually want to hunt with the Winchesters, so he didn't see a reason to be so overprotective.

Naruto's features softened as Akiko hurried over to sit with him on the couch, squirming under his arm to curl against his side, blue eyes wide and eager. Using the remote he started up the movie and sat back relaxing into the cushions. As they watched the opening sequence, Naruto contemplated his life and everything that he went through that led up to this moment in time. And if anyone asked him was it worth it, he would always reply that it was. Since Akiko's birth, Naruto felt that it was finally time to let go of the past and of his guilt. He had a family now, a fresh new start to a new life and he would no longer allow the burdens of his old life weight him down.

"I guess it's true what they say," he thought kissing Akiko's head causing her to giggle, "Having a child can change your world."

It was just as the movie was beginning to draw to a close that the sound of a familiar engine coming up the drive caught their attention. Akiko's ears perked and she cried out in joy as she scrambled off the couch while Naruto placed the movie on pause, standing to follow her. Akiko rushed to the door and threw it open before bolting out into the yard toward the Impala. Scurrying around the beautiful machine she threw herself into Castiel's arms with an enthusiastic yell, "Father! You're home!"

The angel smiled gently as he held his daughter close and kissed her forehead, "Yes, I have returned as I promised."

"About time, she was growing anxious," Naruto joked as he walked over giving Sam a hug and patting Dean on the shoulder, "How was the hunt?"

"Pain in the ass. Some followers of Lucifer's trying to raise him again so that he can bring about the end of the world and kill you off, blahblahblah. Same shit, different day," Dean complained. Naruto chuckled understanding why Castiel saw fit to get involved. No doubt the angel's protective instincts took hold when he realized what these demons were planning. Naruto shrugged, "You'd think they'd learn by now."

"Apparently not. But I gotta admit, I think I was most surprised by the fact that Cas decided to ride with us rather than just popping back over here," Sam commented. The blond fox grinned, "I think he's starting to grow fond of the Impala."

Dean returned the grin, "Well my baby is one hot piece of American muscle. How could he not like it?"

"Yes, it's full of lovely memories especially the back seat."

"Dude! Don't even think about it," Dean protested, "You aren't having sex in the back of my baby!" Sam twitched before placing his hands over Akiko's ears to block out the conversation, much to Castiel's relief. He did not want his child's innocence spoiled.

"Who says we haven't already?" Naruto snickered, "In fact, it was where Akiko was conceived."

"Dude!"

"Naruto, please desist from your attempt to rile up Dean and corrupt our daughter," Castiel ordered. Naruto pouted turning big eyes to his mate, "Awww, but it's so much fun to tease him. And plus, Aki's fine. She has no clue what we're saying."

Akiko merely blinked her hearing still muffled by Sam's hands, curious as to what they were discussing but not enough to ask. Castiel's eyes narrowed slightly, "Naruto, you will stop."

"Alright, alright," Naruto sighed, "You two going to stay here?"

"No," Sam replied taking his hands off of Akiko's ears, "We're gonna head over to Bobby's, says he's got another hunt for us and has already pulled out some information for us to look over."

"Alright then, you two be careful and call us if you need anything," Naruto offered as Castiel moved to stand next to him. Sam nodded replying that they would. After a few shoulder pats, a man hug or two, kisses on cheeks from Akiko, the Winchester's got back into the Impala and waved before driving off. Carefully setting Akiko down, Castiel ushered his family inside the hour late.

"Aki, why don't you go wash up and get ready for bed? Your Father and I will be up to tuck you in soon," Naruto ordered gently. Akiko nodded smiling, "Okay Dad!" Watching her scurry off Naruto detoured to the living room shutting off the TV and DVD player before tidying up a little. Castiel watched him his head tilted to the side before walking over and hugging his mate from behind, nuzzling his hair, "Tadaima… I'm home."

Naruto smiled leaning back into him, "Okaeri… Welcome home. Something about you speaking Japanese makes me grin."

"I thought you would appreciate the sentiment," Castiel replied.

"Oh I do. Takes me back a bit… I appreciate it."

"Forgive me for being away for so long," Castiel sighed. Naruto shrugged turning in his hold and nuzzling his neck, "It can't be helped Cas. You had things to take care of, duties that you must attend to. Especially now more so than before considering Michael was forced to give up his position of power and Heaven is still struggling to bring order after that civil war."

"Yet I'd rather spend my time here with you and Akiko," Castiel murmured kissing his cheek, "You are my family and the most important people in my life."

"Well as long as you keep coming home I don't care how much time you spend away. I just want you to return home."

"Of course. It's late and we need to tuck Akiko in," Castiel advised, "Although I'm not pleased that you allowed her to stay up so late especially for a violent movie." Naruto merely grinned and shrugged heading upstairs sensing the angel following close behind. Walking into their daughter's room they were pleased that she was just climbing into bed having changed and washed up.

Settling on one side of her bed, Naruto gently laid her back and tucked the covers around her while Castiel plucked a book from her collection which was organized neatly in a bookcase. Carefully he sat himself down on the other side of the bed and opened it while Akiko wiggled and scooted closer to her father. Akiko loved it when Castiel read to her and neither parent could deny that it was comforting part of their routine to spend with their child.

Castiel hadn't understood at first why Naruto wanted him to read to Akiko since she was still a baby at the time and he commented that she wouldn't be able to understand words properly for another year. But in the end he obligated his mate, unable to deny the blond or their daughter. And as it turned out, reading to their child became something the angel treasured; the happiness in her features and her smile which was so much like Naruto's was worth it.

Naruto relaxed, his ears swiveling toward his lover as he began the story, his tone deep and soothing in quality. After a while Akiko yawned, her body beginning to relax while her eyes slowly drooped purring quietly when Naruto stroked her hair. She was completely out by the time Castiel was done, her parents carefully placing kisses upon her forehead before departing from her room as quietly as possible.

"You should shower, you smell like blood," Naruto advised his lover as he began pulling out their night clothes. Castiel nodded gathering a shirt, briefs and sleeping pants before walking to the bathroom. When Castiel had finally made the decision to settle down with Naruto, the angel learned to become accustomed to human necessities such as eating, bathing and sleeping. It was certainly a different change of pace, but not in a bad way and it became sort of a luxury for him.

As the shower started, Naruto changed into a pair of boxers and a muscle shirt to combat the warm night before slipping under the sheets. Groaning in relief as he allowed his muscles to stretch and relax, he turned on the TV to the Weather Channel, curious over the forecast for the next day. Maybe they could go out and spend the day together if the weather was good since it was summer break for Akiko and Castiel didn't have any pressing missions or hunts to tend to. Or maybe they would go to visit Bobby and the Winchesters.

"Guess we'll have to see," he thought.

When Castiel stepped out of the bathroom clean and refreshed Naruto was watching Man vs. Food on the Travel Channel making a mental list of the restaurants he wanted to visit and try their food. Smiling at the angel, he turned off the TV and set aside the remote as Castiel slipped into bed, cuddling against him.

"It's suppose to be nice tomorrow so I was thinking we could spend the day with Akiko and do something fun," Naruto remarked. Castiel ran his fingers lightly along his mate's arm thinking for a moment before replying, "I think it's a favorable idea. I have missed both you and Akiko, so it would be nice to spend the day together."

"Then that's what we'll do tomorrow," Naruto yawned relaxing, "But for now sleep sounds really nice. It's been a long day."

"Rest Naruto, I will see you in the morning."

"Mmm, goodnight. I love you."

Castiel's features softened as he placed a chaste kiss on his lover's lips, whispering quietly, "I love you too." Holding the blond demon close, Castiel closed his eyes limbs becoming lucid as exhaustion crept up on his consciousness. Before long he too fell asleep lulled by the warmth and breathing of his other half, secure in the knowledge that they were safe. Their lives were by no means easy; they were creatures of legend frozen with eternal youth, hunters of darkness and shadows. They would never be able to remain in one place for too long and forming bonds outside their family would difficult if not rare although Bobby and the Winchesters were the exception.

Either way, eternity was difficult and challenging. Peace is a concept that will come and go since neither Castiel nor Naruto believed that Heaven was done with them just yet. But despite the ups and downs that they will endure, as long as they had their family they would be ready to face the feature no matter what it threw at them. They were soul mates and they would endure the test of time not as two parts, but as a whole.

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

Again thank you all who have stuck with this story and endured my insanity! I appreciate it and you have my love!

**~Seth**


End file.
